Kawan Baik Ku 2
by LynzKZ
Summary: Apakah yang akan terjadi seterusnya selepas sahaja Lynna menerima lamaran dari Kaizo? Adakah kebahagian mereka akan kekal ataupun tidak? Atau sesuatu yang terburuk akan terjadi. Saksikanlah Kawan Baik ku 2 untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka berdua
1. Istimewa

**Author ingin mengucapkan terima kepada yang berikan sokongan kepada author untuk menyiapkan fanfic Kawan baik ku**

 **Sesiapa yang meminati fanfic Kawan Baik Ku sebelum ini, author harap kamu akan enjoy dengan fanfic terbaru ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Istimewa

Kebahagian sentiasa setia bersama Kaizo dan Lynna. Ke mana sahaja mereka pergi, kebahagian akan ikuti mereka tetapi kebahagian itu tinggalkan mereka walaupun sekejap sahaja. Ini semuanya bermula apabila Lynna mengandung 3 bulan dengan anak pertama mereka. Kaizo dan Lynna telah pun setahun berkahwin dan akhirnya, mereka berdua akan memiliki cahaya mata tersendiri. Mereka tidak sabar untuk membina keluarga baru dan Fang juga tidak sabar untuk melihat anak buah dia yang pertama. Pada suatu malam, ketika mereka semua sedang nyenyak tidur kecuali Fang. Kaizo termimpi tentang saat Lynna setuju dengan lamaran dia. Hari itu adalah hari kegembiraan dia. Selepas sahaja Lynna menerima lamaran itu, dia membawa Lynna pergi berjumpa dengan atuk dan nenek tetapi ada sesuatu yang pelik berlaku di dalam mimpi Kaizo. Dia termimpi adiknya si Fang membunuh Lynna ketika Lynna sedang tidur nyenyak di atas katil. Kaizo terjaga dari mimpi itu. Dia melihat sebelah, Lynna sedang nyenyak tidur sambil memegang kandungannya yang baru sahaja 3 bulan. Kaizo turun dari katil tersebut secara perlahan supaya Lynna tidak terjaga. Dia keluar dari bilik mereka dan terus turun ke dapur. Kaizo mengambil segelas air untuk tenangkan diri dia

"Mimpi apakah tadi itu?" bisik Kaizo

"Abang?" Kaizo menoleh kebelakang dan nampak adiknya sedang berdiri di muka pintu dapur "Kenapa muka abang pucat?"

"Tiada apa, abang cuma mimpi buruk sahaja" kata Kaizo. Adiknya Fang sudah meningkat dewasa. Tahun ini sahaja dia sudah 15 tahun, tahun peperiksaan PT3 untuk diri Fang "Kenapa kau tidak tidur lagi?" Kaizo melihat jam dinding yang ada di dalam dapur itu. Jam itu menunjukkan sekarang sudah pukul 1 pagi

"Adik tengah ulangkaji tadi. Adik turun ke bawah untuk minum air sebelum adik masuk tidur"

"Hmmm... kau jaga kesihatan kau. Jangan nak asyik tidur lewat sahaja" kata Kaizo. Dia terus minum airnya sampai habis "Abang masuk tidur dulu"

"Baik abang" Fang melihat abangnya. Muka abangnya masih lagi kelihatan pucat tapi mimpi apakah yang membuat abangnya rasa risau, fikir Fang "Jangan fikir yang bukan-bukanlah Fang, mimpi buruk hanyalah mimpi mainan sahaja" bisik dia seorang diri tetapi kalau diri dia yang mimpi buruk. Mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Dia malas untuk berfikir lagi, lalu dia terus mengambil segelas air untuk legakan tekak dia yang sudah kehausan

Kaizo pula, dia tidak boleh tidur lena kerana asyik terfikirkan mimpi tadi. Dia berpusing ke kiri dan ke kanan tetapi setiap kali mata dia pejam, dia nampak diri adiknya bunuh Lynna. Akhirnya Kaizo terpaksa pergi ke kapal angkasa untuk menghilangkan bayangan mimpi buruk itu dengan menjalani latihan tempur bersendirian. Dia meninggalkan Lynna tidur seorang diri di dalam bilik tetapi dia tidak sedar, bahawa musuh mereka sebelum ini sedang asyik memerhatikan Lynna sahaja. Bukan Lynna yang dia mahukan tetapi kandungan Lynna yang dia ingin mahukan

"Bayi itu akan menjadi milik aku selama-lamanya"

* * *

Pagi itu, Lynna telah pun siapkan sarapan untuk Kaizo tetapi Kaizo masih belum pulang lagi dari kapal angkasanya. Dia hanya menunggu kepulangan Kaizo sambil membaca buku novel hantu di ruang tamu. Fang dan Faye sudah pun pergi ke sekolah bersama. Faye masih lagi duduk di bumi kerana dia terlampau seronok sangat duduk di sini. Dia rasa agak sedih apabila Lily sambung belajar di luar negara iaitu Jepun tetapi dia rasa gembira dengan kawan baik dia kerana impian Lily tercapai akhirnya. Sekarang ini hanya tinggal dia dan Bella sahaja. Tiada lagi trio huru-hara, hanya jadi duo huru-hara sahaja

"Lynna" Lynna terus tersenyum apabila dia mendengar seseorang sedang memanggil nama dia. Lynna pusing kebelakang tetapi bukan seseorang yang dia sedang tunggu sekarang ini

"Kiddi? Kau buat apa dekat sini" tanya Lynna kepada penjaga istana dia di dunia lain. Dia meletakkan novel hantu itu di atas meja ruang tamu. Kiddi tidak bercakap apa, dia hanya duduk di sebelah Lynna sahaja "Kiddi? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi ke?"

Kiddi menghela nafas dan lalu berkata "Aku datang ke sini kerana aku ada amaran untuk kau. Bayi di dalam kandungan kau itu adalah bayi yang sangat istimewa"

"Istimewa? Maksud kau?"

"Bayi itu mempunyai kuasa yang tersendiri juga nanti tapi lebih hebat. Bukan itu sahaja, bayi itu memilik campuran darah alien, darah kerabat diraja kau dan juga darah kuasa yang kau pernah memiliki sebelum ini" Lynna terkejut. Lalu dia pegang kandungan dia "Bayi kau akan menjadi buruan musuh-musuh kau dan juga Kaizo"

"Tapi.. macam mana bayi aku mempunyai kuasa? Aku sudah lama tiada kuasa semenjak Kaizo melamar aku. Kuasa aku semuanya aku telah serah kepada kau untuk menyimpan dengan baik"

"Lynna.. walaupun kau menyerahkan kuasa kau kepada aku tetapi kau tidak boleh lari dari hakikat yang sebenarnya. Kuasa kau akan sentiasa bersama dengan diri kau walaupun kau sudah tidak mempunyai apa-apa kuasa. Aku nak kau berhati-hati selepas ini. Kau kawan baik aku, aku tidak mahu sesiapa musnahkan kebahagiaan kau bersama dengan Kaizo. Aku perlu pergi sekarang, kau jaga diri kau baik-baik" Kiddi bangun dari situ dan buka satu pintu portal

"Terima kasih Kiddi kerana memberikan amaran kepada aku"

"Sama-sama Lynna. Sehingga kita bertemu lagi" Kiddi masuk ke dalam portal itu dan serta merta, portal itu terus hilang. Lynna pegang kandungan dia yang 3 bulan itu, dia tidak mahu sesiapa mengambil bayinya. Adakah dia perlu beritahu Kaizo tentang amaran yang diberikan oleh Kiddi tadi atau dia hanya perlu rahsiakan sahaja. Lynna gelengkan kepala

"Tak, setiap rahsia aku adalah rahsia Kaizo juga. Aku tidak mahu sembunyikan apa-apa dari Kaizo" kata Lynna. Air mata dia mengalir sedikit "Nampaknya, keinginan aku untuk hidup bebas tidak kekal selama-lamanya" Perasaan Lynna ketika itu agak sayu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana hendak beritahu Kaizo nanti tetapi dia yakin, mereka akan tabah menghadapi dugaan yang mereka akan lalui seterusnya. Pintu rumah terbuka, Lynna menoleh sedikit dan nampak Kaizo sedang masuk ke dalam rumah dengan keadaan letih tapi masih lagi ada tenaga

"Kau pergi mana tadi? Aku tunggu kau dari tadi lagi, supaya kita dapat makan sarapan pagi bersama" tanya Lynna. Dia cepat-cepat mengelap air matanya sebelum Kaizo nampak diri dia dalam kesedihan

"Maaf. Aku pergi ke kapal angkasa untuk latihan tempur. Aku tidak dapat tidur dengan lena malam tadi" kata Kaizo. Dia langsung tidak melihat wajah Lynna, dia hanya memandang ke arah lain kerana dia takut, kalau dia melihat Lynna. Dia takut bayangan mimpi dia akan terlintas di pemikiran dia tetapi Lynna kenal dengan diri Kaizo. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang membuat Kaizo tidak boleh tidur dengan lena

"Kaizo, ada sesuatu yang terjadi ke?"

"Tak" itu sahaja jawapan dari Kaizo "Aku pergi mandi dulu"

"Sebelum itu, aku ada suatu benda nak beritahu" Kaizo berhenti di belakang sofa yang Lynna sedang duduk "Benda ini penting Kaizo. Ianya tentang bayi kita" Kaizo tidak boleh menggelakkan diri daripada perkara penting atau hal-hal tentang anak dia. Kaizo terus pergi ke depan dan lalu duduk di sebelah Lynna. Sedikit demi sedikit, dia melihat wajah Lynna yang sangat suram itu

"Kenapa? Kenapa dengan anak kita nanti?"

"Sebenarnya tadi Kiddi datang ke sini kerana ingin memberitahu aku tentang sesuatu. Bayi kita adalah bayi paling istimewa sekali. Bayi kita mempunyai kuasa tersendiri nanti tetapi lebih hebat daripada aku" Muka Kaizo terus berubah menjadi gembira "Selebihnya bayi kita istimewa sebab darah campuran alien dan darah puteri aku tetapi bukan tentang itu dia berikan aku amaran. Bayi kita akan menjadi buruan dari musuh-musuh kau dan aku sekali" Kaizo nampak air mata mengalir keluar. Titisan air mata Lynna jatuh ke atas tapak tangan Lynna. Kaizo lap air mata itu dengan ibu jari dia

"Kau tidak perlu menangis. Kita akan sama-sama melindungi bayi kita. Tiada siapa akan cuba merampas bayi istimewa ini" kata Kaizo "Aku janji akan melindungi kau dan bayi kita" Kaizo cium pipi Lynna dan lalu dia memeluk isterinya "Tiada siapa akan mengambil kau dari aku lagi" bisik Kaizo

"Err.. Kaizo" Lynna rasa nak muntah. Terus dia lepaskan pelukan itu dan berlari ke bilik air "KAIZO BUSUK SANGAT!"

* * *

9 bulan, akhirnya waktu tertunggu-tunggu sudah hampir tiba tetapi bila bayi itu akan keluar, semuanya terpaksa menunggu. Lynna dan Kaizo sudah mengetahui jantina bayi mereka, kecuali Fang sebab mereka ingin membuat kejutan kepada dia

"Kak Lynna.. bila baby ni nak keluar?" Walaupun umur Fang sudah meningkat dewasa, dia masih lagi ingin bermanja dengan Lynna "Adik tak sabar nak dukung anak buah adik yang comel ni!"

"Mana Fang tahu baby ni comel?"

"Mestilah! Kak Lynna cantik.. abang pula.. errr.. nak kata handsome, bolehlah juga. Campurkan kedua-duanya, mesti baby ni comel tapi adik mestilah lagi comel daripada baby ni" Lynna tergelak sedikit

"Boleh pula macam tu" Lynna membelai rambut Fang "Tapi Fang kena jaga baby ni dengan baik ok"

"Mestilah. Baby ini adalah anak kepada abang dan kakak Fang. Semenjak kak Lynna menjadi sebahagian keluarga kita orang, adiklah orang paling gembira sekali sebab adik dapat seorang kakak yang penyayang. Bukannya macam abang tu, tahu marah orang sahaja"

"Dia marah Fang sebab dia sayangkan Fang" Lynna cium dahi Fang "Fang pun sudah tidak nakal lagi seperti dulu. Jadi Fang kena selalu dengar nasihat abang kamu. Jangan nak ingkar kata-kata dia sebab dia nak Fang jadi orang yang berguna"

"Terima kak Lynna" Fang peluk Lynna sepuas hati. Dia rasa begitu bahagia apabila dia mendapat kasih sayang dari seorang kakak ipar yang sangat baik. Fang peluk Lynna berapa lama yang boleh sehingga dia melihat jam di tepi television "ALAMAK!" Fang lepaskan pelukan dia "Kak Lynna, adik kena pergi ke kedai sekejap untuk beli barang-barang masak malam ni" Fang bangun dari sofa itu "Kak Lynna duduk sini sahaja ok, jangan bergerak. Kalau nak apa-apa, tunggu abang atau Faye balik. Adik keluar pergi barang sekejap"

"Hati-hati!" kata Lynna sambil melihat Fang keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dia mengangkat dirinya untuk bangun dari tempat duduknya. Dia ingin pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan tetapi muka Lynna berubah menjadi ketakutan kerana musuh lama dia kembali. Kapten Chaos muncul di depan Lynna "Kau! Apa kau buat dekat sini?" Lynna berundur kebelakang tetapi Kapten Chaos datang dekat ke arah Lynna

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa tuan puteri" kata Kapten Chaos dengan nada sinis dia "Aku datang untuk mengambil kau dan bayi kau sekali tetapi.." Kapten Chaos makin lama makin dekat dengan Lynna dan lalu dia mencekik Lynna. Dia mencengkam leher Lynna sekuat hati "Bukan kau yang ingin aku ambil kali ini. Bayi kau akan menjadi milik aku kali ini" Lynna pegang tangan Kapten Chaos. Dia cuba untuk melepaskan tangan itu tetapi diri dia semakin lemah. Dia sudah tiada kuasa lagi untuk melawan musuh dia

"Lepas..kan... aku" kata Lynna dengan nada lemah

"Kau ingat aku akan lepaskan kau! Tapi aku tidak akan bunuh kau, aku cuma mahu melihat kesengsaraan kau sahaja selepas aku mengambil bayi kau dan Kaizo! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Pernafasan Lynna semakin lama semakin lemah, dia risau dengan kandungan bayi dia. Tiba-tiba sahaja pintu rumah terbuka. Kapten Chaos lepaskan leher Lynna dan terus menghilangkan diri. Faye tidak nampak Kapten Chaos tetapi dia nampak Lynna sudah pengsan di atas lantai

"KAK LYNNAAAAA!"

Semuanya menjadi begitu pantas. Faye cepat-cepat menelefon ambulance dan juga abang sepupu dia. Kaizo dan Fang begitu cemas sekali apabila menerima panggilan daripada Faye. Kaizo yang sampai dulu di kawasan perumahan dia dan terus dia berlari apabila nampak Lynna telah di angkat masuk ke dalam sebuah ambulance. Ada sebuah alat pernafasan telah dipakaikan di mulut Lynna dan Kaizo menjadi lebih cemas

"LYNNNNAAAAAAA!" Kaizo menjerit nama isterinya tetapi Lynna masih juga tidak sedarkan diri

to be continued..

* * *

 **errr... ok tak? xD hahahaha... sesiapa yang tak suka, get out!**

 **nampaknya author telah berjaya mencari idea untuk fanfic kedua Kawan Baik Ku~**

 **Harap kamu semua suka~ tapi kali ini more to family**

 **maaf sebab chapter ini pendek sahaja**

 **Jumpa lagi!**

 **p/s - update dia tidak menentu xD**


	2. Kembali

**Hello semua! How are you today?**

 **Terima kasih sangat kerana menyokong author untuk menyambung cerita Kawan Baik Ku 2!**

 **Terima kasih juga kerana sudi berikan review :3 hehehee.. harap kamu semua enjoy dengan cerita ini walaupun tidaklah sehebat mana pun xD**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Kembali

 _"Doktor, bagaiman keadaan dia?"_

 _"Jangan risau, keadaan ibu dan anak stabil sahaja dan taniah kerana anda sudah menjadi seorang bapa"_

 _Kaizo tak percaya apa yang dia dengar tadi. Aku menjadi seorang bapa? kata Kaizo dihatinya "Betul ke doktor?"_

 _"Betul! Sekarang isteri kamu sedang rehat. Kejap lagi kamu boleh pergi melawat dia"_

Kaizo melihat seorang bayi lelaki sedang tidur di atas katil. Lynna pun turut tidur juga "Selamat datang ke dunia, Makio" Dia gembira melihat bayi lelaki dia, anak pertama dia tetapi kerisauan melanda diri dia. Siapa yang menyerang Lynna semasa ketiadaan dia tadi? Siapa musuh terbaru mereka? Adakah musuh lama atau musuh baru? Pelbagai persoalan yang timbul di pemikiran Kaizo

"Jangan risau, aku akan melindungi kamu berdua" Kaizo duduk di atas kerusi sofa yang ada di dalam bilik ward itu. Dia terdengar pintu di bilik itu terbuka dan Fang masuk ke dalam untuk melihat anak buah dia

"Abang" Fang pergi memeluk abangnya "Tahniah abang" kata Fang "Tak sangka abang akan dapat seorang anak. Selama ini adik cuma bayangkan abang ni akan hidup single selama-lamanya di angkasa lepas" Lalu Fang melepaskan pelukan itu

"Kenapa kau kata begitu?"

"Yelah.. abangkan suka dengan keganasan dan perkahwinan bukanlah sesuatu benda yang sesuai untuk abang" Terus kepala Fang kena ketuk dengan abangnya "Betullah adik katakan tadi!" Fang hampir nak menjerit di dalam bilik itu

"Kau jangan nak marah-marah di dalam bilik ini boleh tak? Lynna dan Makio tengah tidur tu" Mata Fang bersinar-sinar apabila dapat tahu nama anak buah dia

"WAH!" Terus Kaizo tutup mulut adiknya

"Jangan menjerit aku kata!" Kaizo pun hampir nak menjerit. Lalu dia melepaskan mulut adiknya

"Nama dia Makio yea.. nama jepun lagi. Apasal tak ambik nama english ke? Macam Daniel ke, Adam ke, Leo ke, Wyatt ke, Zack ke..." Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo dengan adiknya yang banyak sangat karenahnya

"Habis tu.. kau nak namakan dia apa?"

"Namakan dia Fang" Fang kena ketuk lagi dengan abangnya "Cheh, itu pun dia nak ketuk juga" Fang gosok-gosok kepalanya yang kena ketuk tadi. Dia rasa ada sedikit benjol di kepalanya

"Takde nama lain ke.. atau kau nak abang tukar nama dia jadi Pang?"

"Pang ke Fang ke.. sama aje nak buli adik. Dah jadi seorang ayah pun, masih lagi nak buli adik" Fang bermasam muka kepada abangnya "Ingatkan dah insaf daripada buli adik, rupanya bukan. Entah-entah anak dia sendiri dia nak buli juga nanti" Kaizo sabar sahaja dengan adiknya

"Siap kau nanti Pang! Hukuman latihan tempur selama seminggu!" Fang mula berapi-api dengan abangnya "Tapi kalau kau tidak suka dengan nama Makio, aku akan tukar dengan nama lain tapi abang perlu berbincang dengan Lynna dulu" Mereka terdengar gelakan lembut dari Lynna. Fang pusing kebelakang dan gembira melihat Lynna sudah pun bangun dari tidurnya "Kak Lynna!" Fang berlari sedikit ke katil Lynna

"Fang suka dengan anak buah baru kamu?"

"Mestilah suka! Muka dia ikut kak Lynna tapi.. mata dia ikut siapa nanti?"

"Hmm.. mata dia ikut abang kamu. Merah seperti Fang dan abang kamu" Lynna cuit hidung Fang "Nanti Fang jaga dia dengan elok ok"

"Baik kak Lynna! Adik akan jaga Makio dengan baik! Dan tiada siapa akan mengambil dia atau mencederakan dia!" kata Fang dengan penuh semangat "Kak Lynna pergilah tidur balik. Adik tengok keadaan kak Lynna lemah sahaja. Kak Lynna ok ke?"

"Akak ok sahaja tapi terima kasih kerana risaukan tentang akak" Lynna membelai rambut Fang "Fang, kalau akak sudah tiada nanti. Fang lindungilah dia seperti mana abang kamu sentiasa melindungi Fang" kata Lynna dengan nada sedih

"Kenapa kau kata begitu?" muncul Kaizo di sebelah adiknya "Aku tak kan benarkan kau pergi buat selama-lamanya dan kau jangan kata begitu lagi"

"Maafkan aku, Kaizo" Lynna menangis sedikit. Dia takut Kapten Chaos akan kembali lagi dan akan cuba untuk mengambil anaknya dari tangan dia sendiri. Dia juga takut kalau Kapten Chaos berjaya membunuh dia. Dia sudah tiada kuasa lagi. Dia ingat anak dia tidak akan mempunyai kuasa seperti dia juga tetapi dia silap. Semuanya salah dia kerana membuat keputusan untuk tidak mempunyai kuasa. Dia tidak dapat lagi melindungi anak pertama dia. Kaizo nampak kesedihan dan kerisauan di wajah Lynna. Dia lap air mata Lynna menggunakan ibu jarinya

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tahu kau risaukan tentang anak kita"

"Kak Lynna jangan risau. Abang dan adik sentiasa bersama dengan kak Lynna dan juga Makio!" Lynna menggenggam tangan Fang dan tersenyum sedikit. Kaizo membelai rambut isterinya

"Kita sama-sama akan melindungi dia" kata Lynna

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Lynna masih lagi ada di hospital bersama dengan anaknya yang telah bertukar dengan nama baru iaitu Rifqi. Kazio datang ke hospital dengan sejambak bunga mawar berwarna merah. Dia datang ke hospital bersama dengan Faye. Keluarga Lynna ada datang pada pagi itu bersama dengan atuk dan nenek Kaizo. Kini Fang berada di hadapan bilik bayi. Dia melihat anak buahnya yang ada didalam katil bayi.

"Wuuu.. comelnya anak buah kau" Fang kenal sangat dengan suara itu walaupun sudah lama tidak jumpa

"Wei, yang kau ada dekat sini apasal? Bukan ke kau sepatutnya berada di jepun sekarang ini" Lily tersengih sambil garu kepala

"Ala, aku ada dekat sini sebab nak tengok baby si itik. Tak sangka pula dia sudah menjadi seorang bapa. Mesti dia akan ajar anak dia jadi ganas, serius, bermasam muka, sadis, kejam, masakan masin dia dan dan.. dan apa lagi yea.. hah! dan buat rambut macam ekor itik juga" Fang merenung tajam ke arah Lily "Hehehe.. jangan marah landak tapi anak buah kau memang comel. Baby girl pulak tu. Dia jauh lebih comel daripada kau"

"Woi, baby boy lah! Kau tengok baby siapa tu. Baby dia orang dekat depan aku ni hah" kata Fang sambil tunjuk Rifqi

"Heehehehe.. silap pulak"

"Macam mana kau boleh ada dekat sini? Betul ke kau tiada kuasa selama ini?"

"Hehehe.. si Faye yang pergi ambik aku dekat jepun. Dia menggunakan alat untuk pergi ke mana-mana sahaja!" Lily menjerit sedikit. Terus dia kena marah dengan jururawat yang ada dekat situ "Maaf yea"

"Suka hati kau lah.. oh yea, lupa nak bagitahu. Boboiboy sudah pun berpunya" Terus Fang larikan diri daripada situ. Sebenarnya Fang tipu sahaja. Dia saja nak kenakan si Lily

"BBB ku.. sudah... berpunya.." Lily terdampar di situ sambil menangis seperti bayi "Macam mana aku boleh terlepas BBB ku..." Muncul muka Boboiboy sambil melihat Lily terdampar di atas lantai hospital "Boboiboy ku... kenapa wajah kau sangatlah real di mata ku sekarang ini"

"Err... ini memang Boboiboy pun. Kenapa Lily baring dekat atas lantai?" Mata Lily terus bertukar menjadi bersinar-sinar "Hehehe... Lily, kau ok ke?" Lily hanya senyum sahaja melihat Boboiboy "Aku rasa.. aku patut pergi dulu" Boboiboy terus larikan diri. Lily bangun dan lalu dia mengejar Boboiboy sampai ke bilik Lynna. Di dalam bilik tersebut, terdapat Kaizo, Faye dan Fang

"Wujud lagi rupanya kau ni" Kaizo nampak Lily memasuki bilik itu bersama dengan Boboiboy

"Hehehe.. apa khabar abang Kaizo?"

"Khabar baik" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Kau ke sini untuk melawat Lynna ke?"

"Ha ah!" Lily terus ke katil Lynna "Kak Lynna! Kak Lynna sihat ke?"

"Akak sihat sahaja. Terima kasih kerana sudi melawat akak di hospital" kata Lynna yang sudah kembali sihat sedikit "Lily datang dari jauh ke?"

"Ha ah.. Faye yang beritahu Lily tentang kak Lynna. Lily ada bawakkan buah tangan untuk kak Lynna dan juga baby kak Lynna" Lily keluarkan sebuah towel bayi berwarna kuning yang ada corak gambar itik dan juga sebuah buku novel untuk Lynna "Ini novel tentang kisah satu family duduk di alam fantasy. Kalau kak Lynna bosan, kak Lynna bacalah novel ni"

"Terima kasih Lily" Lynna bangun sedikit untuk peluk Lynna "Tentu Rifqi akan suka dengan towel yang Lily berikan" Lynna lepaskan pelukan dia "Tadi Rizu datang juga. Dia bawa teddy bear" Lily pandang di sebelah Lynna dan nampak sebuah teddy bear comel

"Sudah lama tak nampak Rizu. Agaknya, dia macam manalah sekarang ni"

"Makin handsome adalah" kata Lynna

"Siapa lagi yang datang melawat kak Lynna?" tanya Lily

"Banyak tanya pulak kau ni" Kaizo terus bangun dari tempat duduk dia dan terus berdiri di sebelah katil Lynna "Ibubapa kau tahu ke yang kau datang ke sini?" tanya Kaizo kepada Lily tetapi Lily hanya tersengih sahaja "Itu tandanya, kau tidak memberitahu mereka"

"Maaf abang Kaizo. Faye ambik dia sebab dia yang nak sangat melawat kak Lynna" kata Faye

"Hmmm... tapi selepas ini, beritahu ibubapa kamu dulu. Minta izin dulu. Jangan sesuka hati sahaja walaupun kau sudah pun duduk jauh daripada mereka"

"Ala, baru nak hidup bebas" Lily terus bersedihan. Lalu dia pergi duduk di sebelah Boboiboy dan menangis di bahu Boboiboy "Apalah nasib ku ini!" Boboiboy usap-usap belakang Lily supaya jangan bersedihan tetapi Lily tidak sedih, dia lagi suka adalah sebab Boboiboy sedang cuba untuk memujuk dia

Tiba-tiba sahaja pintu bilik ward itu dibuka. Lynna terkejut dengan kehadiran Kiddi "Kiddi?"

"Boleh tak kamu berempat keluar dulu. Saya ada hal penting untuk berbincang dengan Lynna dan Kaizo" Boboiboy, Fang, Lily dan Faye tidak membantah. Mereka terus keluar dari bilik tersebut. Lynna boleh lihat riak wajah Kiddi yang begitu risau sekali

"Kiddi, kenapa? Ada kecemasan ke?" tanya Lynna

"Sebenarnya, aku datang ke sini untuk memberikan balik kuasa kau" Kiddi keluarkan sebuah crystal putih dari poket seluarnya "Kau perlukannya kerana aku nampak kau dan anak kau dalam keadaan bahaya"

"Betul ke apa yang kau nampak?" tanya Kaizo sambil dekatkan Lynna kepada diri dia. Dia pegang bahu Lynna begitu erat sekali "Lynna ada cerita kepada aku tentang Kapten Chaos kembali menghantui kami. Dia yang cekik Lynna pada hari itu dan dia juga yang akan mengambil anak kami berdua tapi aku tak kan benarkan" Kaizo menggenggamkan tangannya

"Sebab itu kamu perlukan kuasa kau balik, Lynna" Lynna hanya berdiam diri sahaja "Ini semua untuk anak kau juga tapi kalau kau tidak mahu, kau boleh duduk di dunia lain untuk sementara waktu"

Lynna dan Kaizo melihat sesama sendiri "Kaizo, apa yang kau fikirkan"

"Lynna, kau perlu ambil balik kuasa kau. Kembali ke diri kau yang sebelum ini. Aku tahu kau tidak mahu tapi sekarang ini, bukan masanya untuk berfikir panjang" Lynna menghela nafas dan angguk kepalanya tanda setuju "Jadi kau setuju?"

"Aku setuju. Ini untuk anak kita juga. Kau terjadi apa-apa dekat dia, aku akan rasa bersalah nanti" Kiddi pulangkan kesemua kuasa Lynna. Crystal putih itu terapung di bilik itu dan lalu beberapa pancaran cahaya putih pergi ke arah Lynna. Sedikit demi sedikit kuasa Lynna sudah kembali. Lynna rasa diri dia yang lama sudah kembali. Semua rasa keletihan dia sudah hilang, dia sudah kembali bertenaga dan semua kesakitan dia sudah pun hilang dan sembuh

"Lynna?" tanya Kaizo

"Terima kasih Kiddi kerana menjaga kuasa aku dengan baik tapi aku rasa, aku perlu tinggal di dunia sana buat sementara. Aku tidak mahu mengambil risiko tinggal di sini dan tunggu masa untuk Kapten Chaos menyerang aku lagi. Kau ok dengan keputusan aku, Kaizo?" Kaizo cium dahi Lynna

"Aku ikut sahaja dengan keputusan kau"

Kiddi tersenyum melihat kemesraan mereka berdua "Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat persediaan untuk katil Rifqi nanti. Aku lupa pula untuk ucapkan tahniah kepada kamu berdua. Semoga kebahagiaan kamu berdua akan kekal selama-lamanya"

* * *

Dua hari selepas itu, Lynna dan Kaizo telah kembali ke dunia lain. Mereka membawa Rifqi sekali. Fang pun turut ikut mereka bersama kecuali Faye. Dia duduk di rumah Bella buat sementara waktu. Fang telah pun pergi ke kandang kuda sebab nak pergi mengembara di sekitar hutan yang berdekatan dengan istana Lynna. Dia tidak keseorangan kerana kawan-kawan dia juga ada di situ, iaitu Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Lynna melihat sekitar bilik dia. Dia sangat rindu dengan bilik itu. Bilik Lynna telah berubah menjadi lebih sesuai untuk bayi Lynna. Katil bayi juga turut tersedia di dalam bilik itu

"Rifqi, ini bilik ibu dulu dan sekarang ini, bilik ini kepunyaan Rifqi sekali dan juga ayah kamu" Lynna dukung anaknya dan cium pipi anaknya "Kita akan tinggal di sini buat sementara waktu kerana ibu tak nak orang jahat mengambil kamu dari ibu"

"Jangan risaukan tentang perkara itu sekarang ini" Kaizo mengambil Rifqi di tangan Lynna "Kau pergi lah berehat dulu"

"Tapi aku nak bawa Rifqi berjalan-jalan di dunia ini. Mesti dia akan suka nanti" Lynna senyum kepada Kaizo yang sedang membelai kepala Rifqi "Mari kita pergi ke tempat kegemaran aku" Muka Kaizo yang serius terus dia tersenyum sedikit. Mereka berdua terus ke tempat kegemaran Lynna, di tepi istana. Tanpa mereka sedari, sekumpulan fairy sedang mengikut mereka dari belakang. Mereka ingin membuat suasana Kaizo, Lynna dan Rifqi lebih ceria dan indah. Seekor Fairy datang ke arah Rifqi dan Rifqi rasa gembira melihat fairy itu. Dia tersenyum melihat Fairy yang berwarna biru itu

"Suka pula dia lihat fairy tu" kata Lynna sambil melihat Rifqi di dalam dukungan Kaizo "Mesti Fairy tu nak bermain dengan Rifqi"

"Baguslah ada yang nak bermain dengan dia" Mereka turun dari tangga dan Lynna membuka pintu di tepi istana. Kaizo ingat lagi tempat itu. Tempat pertama kali Lynna bawa setelah mereka sampai di istana beberapa tahun dulu. Dia teringat lagi dia buaikan Lynna di atas buaian itu, tempat pertama kali dia ingin berikan kejutan kepada Lynna. Mereka berdua menjejak kaki di kawasan itu dan terus masuk ke dalam gazebo putih. Semuanya masih sama lagi, tiada perubahan yang telah dibuat. Kerusi dan meja di dalam gazebo itu masih lagi cantik seperti dulu. Fairy-fairy tadi terbang mengeliling mereka bertiga dan baju mereka bertukar menjadi baju kerabat di raja. Bukan itu sahaja, makanan di atas meja juga muncul. Sebuah teko berbentuk bunga muncul di atas meja, berserta dengan beberapa hidangan yang lazat seperti roti bun berbentuk bunga, kek berperisa strawberry dan juga sebuah kuih yang mereka tidak pernah lihat sebelum ini

"Selamat kembali sang permaisuri" kata salah seorang fairy itu "Dan kami semua ingin ucapkan tahniah dengan kelahiran putera, sang permaisuri" Dia memanggil beberapa rakan-rakan fairy yang lain dan terus mereka membawa sebuah mahkota kecil untuk Rifqi. Lynna tersenyum melihat fairy-fairy itu melayan Rifqi dengan begitu baik dan mesra sekali

"Sang raja juga turut kembali ke sini" kata fairy itu "Selamat kembali juga dari kami semua dan silakan menikmati hidangan yang kami telah sediakan" Lalu fairy-fairy itu terus terbang ke tempat lain untuk meninggalkan mereka bertiga berseorangan di situ

"Kasihan anak ibu tak dapat nak menikmati makanan ini tapi takpe, nanti bila Rifqi sudah besar. Ibu akan bawa kamu ke sini lagi" kata Lynna dengan nada mesra dia. Rifqi tersenyum lagi melihat ibunya "Aku rasa, anak kita adalah seorang yang ceria"

"Baguslah tu.. daripada dia ikut perangai aku atau si Pang tu, baik dia ikut perangai kau yang sentiasa ceria" kata Kaizo "Dengar tu Rifqi, jangan sesekali ikut perangai si Pang tu. Dia tu degil, nakal, suka cari pasal dengan orang tapi dia jugalah bijak dan pembersih" Lynna ketawa sedikit melihat Kaizo bercakap dengan Rifqi

"Hah, dengar tu Rifqi. Jangan jadi degil macam Fang tapi ibu yakin, anak ibu seorang yang baik" Lynna mengambil Rifqi dari tangan Kaizo "Rifqi tahukan ibu dan ayah sayangkan kamu dan kami berdua akan sentiasa melindungi Rifqi dari ancaman musuh tapi sekarang ni, Rifqi tidak perlu tahu tentang itu. Ibu nak Rifqi membesar dengan sempurna tanpa ada serangan dari musuh ibu ataupun ayah" Kaizo potong kek strawberry itu, sementara Lynna bermain-main dengan Rifqi dan lalu Kaizo suapkan kek itu di dalam mulut Lynna

"Rifqi nak dengar tak kisah ibu dan ayah dulu?" terus Rifqi senyum kepada ibunya

"Hmm.. dia faham pula apa yang kau katakan tadi" Lynna ketawa sedikit

"Mestilah dia faham. Dia kan bijak macam ayah dia, macam ibu dia, macam pak cik dia si Fang tu tapi pelik pula panggil Fang pak cik" Lynna dan Kaizo ketawa besar di situ. Lynna terus melihat gelakan Kaizo yang begitu besar dan dia rasa suka pula melihat gelakan itu "Hehehe.. comel" kata Lynna. Kaizo terus buat muka serius balik "Apalah Kaizo ni. Oh yea, kisah ibu dan ayah dulu. Masa tu, ibu dekat kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Minuman dekat situ sedap sebab Tok Aba yang buatkan dan masa itu juga ibu berkenalan dengan ayah kamu tapi ayah kamu yang mulakan dulu..." Lalu Lynna cerita dari permulaan mereka berkenalan sehinggalah persahabatan mereka terjalin. Rifqi begitu tekun mendengar cerita ibunya, dia tidak tidur atau rasa mengantuk. Setelah selesai Lynna bercerita, mereka tidak berkata apa lagi. Mereka hanya menikmati keindahan persekitaran mereka sahaja

* * *

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENGESAN MEREKA BERADA DI MANA?!" Kapten Chaos marah kepada pengikut setia kerana gagal untuk mengesan Lynna "KAU MEMANG TIDAK BOLEH DIHARAP LANGSUNG!"

"Maaf Kapten.. saya akan cuba lagi" kata lelaki itu. Dia tahu dia bukanlah seperti Erebus yang sudah lama mati tapi dia akan cuba juga untuk menjadi yang terbaik terhadap kaptennya "Kapten jangan risau, saya akan berusaha untuk mencari dia"

"Hmm... cari dia sampai dapat dan jika kau datang ke sini dengan tangan kosong, aku akan hukum kau"

"Baik Kapten" Lalu lelaki itu keluar dari bilik kawalan kapal angkasa itu. Kapten Chaos pusingkan kerusi dia dan lalu memandang skrin di hadapannya

"Mana kau Lynna.. aku akan cari kau sampai dapat. Kau tak kan dapat sembunyikan diri daripada aku selama-lamanya"

To be continued...

* * *

 **Macam mana dengan chapter ini, best ataupun tidak?**

 **Heheehhehee... maaf kalau chapter ini tidak begitu menarik bagi kamu :3**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	3. Masa

**Welcome back my lovely readers! oh yea, hari ini tiada update untuk Aku Abang, Kau Adik.. esok author akan update kan**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana memberikan sokongan dan juga review untuk fanfic ini~**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Masa

 _"Ibu.. Rifqi tahu ibu sayangkan Rifqi tapi kenapa ibu abaikan Rifqi? Ibu sentiasa sibuk dengan hal-hal ibu. Ibu terlampau sibuk sangat sampai lupakan tentang Rifqi. Kenapa ibu perlu ada kuasa balik? Kenapa ibu sibuk sangat nak musnahkan musuh-musuh ibu. Ibu lupakan tentang Rifqi, ibu sanggup tinggalkan Rifqi di rumah keseorangan untuk pergi menentang musuh-musuh ibu. Ibu tak pernah nak luangkan masa bersama dengan Rifqi"_

 _"Rifqi.. Rifqi perlu faham. Ibu buat begitu sebab ibu nak anak ibu selamat. Maafkan ibu, maafkan ibu kerana selalu abaikan Rifqi" Lynna mahu peluk anaknya tetapi Rifqi menolak ibunya sendiri. Lynna terjatuh di atas lantai rumah_

 _"Bukan ibu sahaja yang abaikan Rifqi tetapi ayah pun sama juga. Sibuk dengan misi dia. Sampai lupakan Rifqi dekat bumi ni. Agaknya ibu dan ayah sudah tidak sayangkan Rifqi lagi" Mata Rifqi yang merah nyala terus bertukar menjadi hitam. Aura-aura kegelapan dia keluar "Sekarang ini, jangan anggap Rifqi adalah anak ibu dan ayah kerana ibu dan ayah tidak pernah nak tunjukkan kasih sayang kepada Rifqi. Selamat tinggal ibu" Rifqi mengangkat tangannya dan menghalakannya ke arah Lynna_

 _"Apa kau nak buat ni Rifqi?"_

 _"Ibu lihat sahaja" Rifqi tersenyum sinis kepada ibunya. Dia keluarkan satu bebola cahaya yang amat besar sekali_

 _"RIFQI! JANGAAAANNNN!"_

Lynna terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Dia melihat di sekitar biliknya dan terus rasa lega. Dia keluar dari katilnya untuk pergi ke katil Rifqi. Dia melihat anaknya sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Lynna membelai kepala Rifqi dengan penuh kasih sayang "Rifqi, ibu janji ibu tak kan abaikan Rifqi"

"Lynna?" Lynna menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Kaizo yang baru sahaja pulang dari dunia asal mereka. Dia kelihatan penat dan letih "Kenapa kau masih belum tidur lagi?"

"Aku terjaga dari mimpi buruk aku tadi"

"Mimpi?" Kaizo berjalan menuju ke arah Lynna "Kau mimpi apa?"

"Tentang Rifqi. Dalam mimpi tu, aku mimpikan anak kita sudah besar tapi kau dan aku abaikan dia sampai dia sanggup nak bunuh aku" Lynna menahan air matanya daripada mengalir keluar "Tak tahulah kenapa aku mimpi begitu"

"Mungkin kau terlampau banyak sangat fikir. Walaupun aku selalu sangat sibuk dengan hal-hal urusan di angkasa lepas, aku boleh lihat di mata kau. Kau terlampau risau sangat tentang anak kita. Kau risau dia membesar dengan serangan musuh-musuh dari aku dan kau" Kaizo mengambil kedua belah tangan Lynna "Tapi aku yakin, kau dan aku dapat membesarkan dia dengan sempurna. Dia mendapat seorang ibu yang hebat berlawan dan seorang bapa yang juga seorang pahlawan terhebat di angkasa lepas" Lynna tergelak sedikit "Anak kita memang cukup bertuah. Dia dapat melihat dunia fantasy kau dan juga dunia aku di angkasa lepas"

"Betul kata kau Kaizo tapi aku berharap, dia tidak akan berubah menjadi jahat"

"Kau tak perlu takut sebab bagi aku, kau adalah Lynna. Seorang puteri yang aku kenali dulu sehingga sekarang. Kau seorang penyayang, lemah lembut, berbudi bahasa, baik hati dan suka berikan nasihat dekat adik aku. Aku tahu kau tak kan benarkan anak kita berubah menjadi jahat dan hati dia tak kan di tenggelami oleh kegelapan" Lynna senyum kepada Kaizo

"Terima kasih Kaizo kerana ingatkan aku. Aku selalu sangat lupa sebab risaukan tentang Rifqi"

"Kau pergilah tidur. Biar aku jaga dia"

"Tapi.. kau kan letih. Kau perlu berehat juga" Kaizo melepaskan kedua belah tangan Lynna "Kaizo?"

"Takde apa.. kau pergi sahaja berehat" Lynna tidak membantah. Dia terus pergi ke katil dia dan melihat Kaizo sedang perhatikan Rifqi yang sedang tidur nyenyak. Dia naik ke atas katilnya dan lalu dia baring. Lynna pejamkan matanya. Dengan serta merta, Lynna terus tertidur tetapi kali ini, tiada lagi mimpi buruk. Hanyalah mimpi indah tentang dia, Rifqi dan Kaizo

Kaizo melihat isterinya sudah tertidur. Lalu dia menghubungi Lahap. Hologram Lahap terpacar di jam kuasa Kaizo "Kenapa Kapten?"

"Bagaimana keadaan di angkasa lepas? Kau dapat kesan di mana kapten Chaos berada sekarang?"

"Semua ok kapten tapi saya tidak dapat mengesan di mana kapal angkasa Kapten Chaos berada sekarang. Mungkin dia sedang sembunyikan diri tapi kapten perlu berhati-hati. Aku takut dia hantar seorang pengintip di bumi untuk mengesan lokasi Lynna dan juga anak kapten"

"Jangan risau Lahap. Dia tak kan tahu Lynna dan Rifqi ada di sini. Aku tidak akan benarkan dia mengambil Lynna ataupun Rifqi dari aku" kata Kaizo

"Kapten.. sampai bila kapten akan duduk di sana?"

"Aku tidak tahu Lahap. Mungkin sampai aku sendiri dapat hapuskan Kapten Chaos dengan tangan aku sendiri"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha untuk dapatkan lokasi di mana dia berada. Kapten jangan risau, saya akan tetap membantu kapten"

"Terima kasih Lahap" Kaizo menutup hologram Lahap dan lalu dia berjalan ke katilnya. Dia mengusap-usap kepala Lynna yang kini sudah tidur dengan nyenyak. Dia terfikir, dia perlu lakukan sesuatu untuk Lynna supaya dia tidak begitu risaukan sangat. Mungkin dia akan membawa Lynna pergi bersiar-siar di sekitar istana itu atau mungkin benda lain tapi dia kini, perlu menjaga dua orang yang dia sangat sayangi. Sudah sebulan mereka duduk di sini kecuali dia yang terpaksa ulang alik dari dunia sini ke dunia sana dan lalu ke angkasa lepas. Memang sesuatu yang memenatkan tapi itu sudah menjadi tanggungjawab dia. Walaupun diri dia sudah menjadi seorang ayah, dia tidak akan lupakan tentang misi-misi dia yang tidak pernah sudah. Dia tetap seorang kapten yang terhandal di seluruh galaxy. Kaizo melihat Lynna dengan penuh perasaan gembira, dia tidak sangka kawan baik dia sendiri kini sudah menjadi milik dia buat selama-lamanya

"Selamat malam, tuan puteri tapi kau sudah menjadi tuan permaisuri sekarang ini. Aku akan sentiasa buat dirikan kau bahagia selama-lamanya" Kaizo cium dahinya isterinya dan terus dia duduk di atas kerusi yang berdekatan dengan katil itu

* * *

"Kak Lynna.. bangun" Lynna membuka mata secara perlahan-lahan "Selamat pagi kak Lynna" Lynna nampak Fang dan tiga orang kawan perempuannya sedang tersengih kepada diri dia

"Eh, kenapa kamu semua ada di sini?" tanya Lynna yang berasa pelik dengan mereka berempat

"Lily datang sebab nak jadi baby-sitter kepada Rifqi!" kata Lily dengan penuh semangat

"Ha ah, kami akan menjaga dia selama satu hari. Kak Lynna tak perlu risaukan tentang Rifqi, kami semua akan menjaga dia dengan baik" kata Bella pula

Lalu Faye meletakkan sebuah dulang berbesar di hadapan Lynna "Hari ini kak Lynna cuma perlu berehat daripada menjaga Rifqi. Sarapan pagi ni, Fang yang buatkan khas untuk kak Lynna" Lynna tersenyum melihat mereka berempat

"Adik tahu kak Lynna suka sangat dengan sandwich buah. Jadi adik buatkan khas untuk kak Lynna" Fang peluk Lynna seerat-eratnya "Kak Lynna makan puas-puas tau. Lepas tu kak Lynna cepat-cepat siap sebab abang nak bawa kak Lynna ke sesuatu tempat"

"Dekat mana tu?"

"RAHSIA!" kata Lily, Bella dan Faye serentak

"Tapi.. boleh ke kamu semua jaga Rifqi? Nanti dia menangis, macam mana? Mesti dia nak ibu dia nanti" Lynna mulai risau

"Jangan risau kak Lynna, adik akan menjaga dia. Lagipun ini semua rancangan dari abang. Dia tak nak kak Lynna terlampau risaukan sangat" kata Fang sambil mengangkat sekeping sandwich buah dan lalu berikan kepada Lynna "Kak Lynna relax sahaja hari ini. Kami semua sayangkan kak Lynna dan juga Rifqi. Kami nak kan yang terbaik untuk kak Lynna"

"Terima kasih semua" Lynna menggigit sandwich buah itu dengan penuh nikmat. Lalu dia kunyah sandwich itu secara perlahan-lahan "Sedap Fang buat" Fang tersenyum lebar kepada Lynna

"Kak Lynna makanlah dulu yea. Kami bawa Rifqi pergi berjalan-jalan!" kata Bella sambil mengangkat Rifqi dari katil buaian dia "Jom Rifqi, ikut aunty dan uncle jalan-jalan. Mama dan papa awak nak berdating sekejap. Kita jangan kacau dia orang yea" Rifqi terus berikan senyuman kepada Bella

"Wuuuu! Dia setujulah dengan kata-kata kau tadi, Bella" Lily cuba untuk buatkan Rifqi senyum balik tetapi gagal

"Kita nak bawa dia pergi ke mana?" tanya Faye

"Bawa dia pergi taman bunga tapi.. sebelum tu... Rifqi perlukan mandi" Bella bau Rifqi yang sudah busuk itu "JOM KITA MANDI KAN DIA!" Lynna hanya tersenyum sahaja melihat gelagat empat orang itu ingin menjaga Rifqi. Lynna ditinggalkan seorang diri di dalam bilik itu. Dia makan sandwich itu sehingga selesai kesemuanya. Selepas itu dia cepat-cepat pergi mandi untuk pergi bersiar-siar bersama dengan Kaizo

1 jam kemudian..

Lynna turun dari tangga istana untuk pergi mencari Kaizo tapi dia hanya nampak Kiddi sedang memegang sekuntum bunga mawar merah. Dia berdiri di tepi tangga sambil tersenyum seorang diri "Selamat pagi Kiddi, untuk siapa bunga itu?"

"Bunga itu khas untuk tuan permaisuri dari tuan raja"

"Kaizo yang berikan?" Kiddi tidak bercakap apa. Dia hanya membawa Lynna ke kandang kuda. Di situ dia nampak Kaizo sudah sediakan sebuah kuda putih untuk mereka menunggang kuda itu bersama. Kiddi sudah pun menghilangkan diri. Dia ingin meninggalkan mereka berdua di situ "Kaizo, apa yang kau cuba lakukan pada hari ini?" tanya Lynna dengan senyuman manis dia

"Aku cuma ingat melihat kau bahagia sahaja"

"Tapi aku sudah pun bahagia. Aku bahagia dengan adanya kau di sisi aku. Terima kasih kerana tidak henti-henti buat aku rasa bahagia selama ini" Kaizo membelai kepala isterinya. Dia masukan beberapa helaian rambut Lynna di belakang telinga dan lalu dia pegang kedua belah pinggang Lynna. Dia mengangkat Lynna dan dudukkan Lynna di atas kuda putih itu. Giliran Kaizo pula untuk naik ke atas kuda putih itu. Selepas itu dia menunggang kuda itu dan bawa mereka pergi ke sebuah tasik yang tidak jauh daripada istana itu. Di situ, Kaizo telah sediakan sebuah tempat perkelahan untuk mereka berdua. Beberapa makanan yang telah dibuat oleh Fang untuk mereka berdua menikmati. Air juice apple kegemaran Lynna sudah telah disediakan di situ. Dua buah bantal berwarna merah ada di atas tikar itu, untuk mereka berdua duduk sambil menikmati permandangan indah pada hari itu. Kaizo berhentikan kuda putih itu dan lalu dia turun dari kuda tersebut. Dia pegang kedua belah tangan Lynna dan lalu menurunkan Lynna dengan begitu lembut sekali

"Romantiknya kau pada hari ini tapi kau sudah lama tidak buat begini" kata Lynna sambil melihat tempat perkelahan mereka. Dia menghirup udara segar pada pagi itu dan terus mendongak ke langit. Awan-awan putih dalam pelbagai bentuk telah menghiasi langit biru itu, Lynna pandang ke tasik dan nampak beberapa ekor ikan sedang berlompat-lompat dengan seronoknya. Lynna pusing kebelakang dan terus senyum kepada Kaizo "Terima kasih kerana buat semua ini untuk aku"

"Aku hanya mahu kau kelihatan tenang dan tidak perlu risaukan tentang anak kita" Kaizo mengambil tangan Lynna dan memimpin dia ke arah tempat perkelahan. Lalu dia dudukkan Lynna di atas bantal merah itu. Kaizo mengambil tempat duduk di atas bantal merah satu lagi "Hari ini kita luangkan masa bersama. Esok-esok, kita risaukan balik tentang Rifqi"

"Baiklah sang raja ku yang garang" Lynna tergelak sedikit. Dia mengambil pau kacang itu dan lalu dia membahagikan kepada dua. Satu bahagian itu dia suap ke arah mulut Kaizo. Lynna tersenyum melihat Kaizo menerima suapan dia, lalu dia tergelak di situ

"Sudah lama aku tidak nampak kau ketawa begitu"

"Bukan ke kau nampak aku ketawa setiap hari?" tanya Lynna sambil suap diri dia sendiri dengan pau kacang itu

"Tapi gelakan kau yang tadi lain daripada yang sebelum ini. Gelakan tadi itu ialah gelakan yang tidak menunjukkan kau terlampau memikirkan sangat. Aku akui, aku memang rindu dengan gelakan tadi" Lynna cubit pipi Kaizo kerana Kaizo suka sangat berserius "Kenapa kau cubit pipi aku?"

"Sebab aku geram sangat dengan kau" Lynna gelak lagi "Kau suka sangat berserius tapi nampak comel pulak. Jarang nak tengok kau senyum dalam satu hari tapi takpe, itu memang sifat kau. Sentiasa berwajah serius, macam ni" Lynna mimik muka Kaizo yang sentiasa serius itu. Kaizo terus cubit hidung Lynna "KAIZOOOOOOOOO!"

"Masih lagi nak cuba tiru muka aku"

"Nak juga!" Lynna terus bermuka serius tetapi dia tidak boleh bertahan lama, lalu Lynna gelak sekuat hati "Macam manalah kau dapat bertahan yea. Aku sendiri pun tak boleh"

"Sebab kau tak tahu betapa pedihnya hati aku untuk menjaga Pang semasa dia masih kecil lagi. Aku hampir abaikan dia tapi semasa dia di serang oleh alien jahat, aku terus nekad untuk tidak biarkan dia keseoranga dan dari saat itu aku terpaksa bersikap tegas, garang dan kejam terhadap dia. Tapi akhirnya, aku terbawa-bawa dengan misi aku. Aku sanggup tinggalkan dia di bumi seorang diri untuk dia menjalankan misi dia tapi ada juga kebaikan dia tinggal di bumi daripada ikut aku pergi berlawan dengan musuh-musuh aku" kata Kaizo sambil melihat tasik di hadapannya

"Semuanya sudah berubah Kaizo. Fang pun sudah dewasa. Dia bukan lagi budak kecik yang kita kenali dulu. Dia sudah pandai mempertahankan diri dia dari ancaman musuh" kata Lynna "Aku pasti, dia akan menjadi pak cik yang baik untuk Rifqi"

"Jangan dia ajar benda-benda nakal sudah"

"Takdelah, dia tak kan buat begitu tapi kalau dia buat pun, kau mesti nak kejar adik kau tu" Lynna tergelak sambil bayangkan Fang kena kejar dengan abangnya sendiri "Macam-macam betul korang berdua ni. Tak tahulah macam mana Rifqi bila besar nanti. Ikut perangai kau atau ikut perangai pak cik dia" Kaizo senyum sedikit. Dia bayangkan kalau anak dia ikut perangai dia yang garang itu. Mesti meletup satu rumah sebab asyik nak bergaduh sahaja tapi dia rasa, lebih elok kalau Rifqi ikut perangai ibu dia yang sentiasa bersabar. Lebih elok kalau Rifqi di besarkan di dalam sebuah keluarga yang normal. Dia rasa keluarga dia bukannya normal tapi luar biasa. Apa-apa pun, dia mesti jauhkan Kapten Chaos daripada keluarga dia. Dia akan dapatkan Kapten Chaos dulu sebelum Kapten Chaos dapat keluarga dia, itulah kata-kata dihati Kaizo

* * *

"Anak itik Kaizo mandi dalam kolam! Apa hobi Kaizo, suka menghukum orang" Lily bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil mandikan Rifqi di dalam sebuah kolam renang yang ada di dalam istana it "Anak itik suka tak mandi?" Rifqi tersenyum lebar melihat Lily "Anak itik suka yea"

"Wei, kalau kau tak panggil anak buah aku tu anak itik boleh tak?" marah Fang yang ada di situ

"Ala landak, aku nak bergurau nak dengan Rifqi ni. Kau tahu kan aku suka budak kecil. Lebih-lebih lagi si comel itik ni" Lily dukung Rifqi, lepas itu dia timang Rifqi tinggi-tinggi. Rifqi tersenyum gelak kepada Lily "Anak itik jangan ikut sangat perangai pak cik kau yang suka sangat mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Betul tu Rifqi! Aunty Bella nasihatkan, Rifqi ikut sahaja perangai ibu Rifqi ok" Bella belai kepala Rifqi yang botak itu

"Aunty Faye pun setuju juga!" Rifqi gelak lagi kuat dan mereka bertiga rasa sangat teruja melihat Rifqi gelak "Wah! Pandai betul kita buat dia gelak"

"Ala, aku pun pandai juga" Fang mengambil Rifqi di tangan Lily "Rifqi sayang Fang?" Terus Rifqi menangis. Bella, Lily dan Faye tergelak di situ dan lalu Lily mengambil Rifqi semula. Rifqi berhenti menangis dan suka pula dia di dukung oleh Lily "Cheh, tak guna punya anak buah" bisik Fang dengan muka masam dia

"Alolo... Rifqi tak suka dengan pak cik Pang yea"

"Woi, nama aku Fang lah!" marah Fang kepada Lily

"Entah-entah abang kau sudah ajar Rifqi panggil kau Pang, betul tak Rifqi?" Bella main-main dengan tangan Rifqi yang comel itu "Kalau dia sudah boleh bercakap, mesti dia akan cakap, betul tu aunty Bella. Papa suruh Rifqi panggil pak cik Pang sebab nama tu lagi best daripada Fang" Fang mula berapi-api dengan Bella "Tapi kan Rifqi, pak cik awak tu tak kan berani nak mengamuk tak tentu pasal dengan Rifqi. Yelah, dia takut nanti Rifqi terikut-ikut dengan perangai buruk dia tu ataupun dia takut nanti Papa awak akan kejar dia" Lily dan Bella ketawa di situ sambil rendamkan Rifqi di dalam kolam renang

"Lepas ni, kita nak bawak dia ke mana pula?" tanya Faye sambil berikan tuala kepada Bella

"Aku tahu! Kita pergi main dengan dekat taman perkampungan Fairy! Rifqi suka main dengan Fairy kan" Rifqi terus tergelak lagi sekali "Hah! Dia sukalah! Jom kita pakaikan dia baju, lepas tu kita pergi bergembira dengan Rifqi!" Lily, Bella dan Faye terus keluar dari bilik kolam renang itu bersama dengan Rifqi. Fang ikut sahaja dari belakang dengan muka masam dia

"Isk, menyesal aku bawak tiga orang ni. Apasal Yaya dan Ying sibuk sangat hari ini. Kalau tidak, aman sikit aku rasa" mengeluh Fang. Dia melihat tiga orang di hadapannya sedang bergurau sedang dengan Rifqi. Dia rasa bahagia pula melihat Rifqi tergelak tak henti-henti dengan layanan yang diberikan oleh Bella, Faye dan Lily. Mereka sudah pun sampai di bilik Lynna dan Kaizo. Faye membuka pintu bilik yang besar itu dan lalu dia terkejut melihat seorang lelaki yang tidak di kenali telah menyelongkar almari baju milik Lynna dan Kaizo

"Kamu siapa?" Fang terdengar jeritan sedikit dari Faye. Dia berjalan begitu laju dan terus masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Mata lelaki itu terpandang ke arah Rifqi yang ada di tangan Lily dan lalu Fang perasan dengan pandangan lelaki itu. Dia mengangkat tangannya supaya lelaki itu tidak cuba untuk mendekati Rifqi ataupun kawan-kawan dia

"Kau nak apa hah?" tanya Fang "Kau mesti salah satu orang suruh Kapten Chaos tu kan! Aku tak kan benarkan kau mengambil Rifqi dari abang aku dan juga kak Lynna" Fang mengeluarkan aura-aura bayang dia untuk menyerang lelaki itu

"Mana ada, saya cuma ingin mengambil kain-kain kotor yang ada di dalam bilik ini" kata lelaki itu secara berbohong. Dia mengangkat pakaian Lynna dan Kaizo dan terus tersengih kepada Fang tetapi mata dia masih lagi memandang ke arah Rifqi. Tiba-tiba sahaja Rifqi menangis di situ. Lily cuba untuk memujuk Rifqi tetapi tidak berjaya. Lelaki itu cepat-cepat keluar dari bilik tersebut. Lily jauhkan diri dia dan juga Rifqi daripada lelaki yang tidak dikenali itu

"Rifqi jangan menangis. Lelaki itu sudah pun pergi" kata Lily sambil menepuk-nepuk belakang Rifqi. Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam bilik. Fang dan Bella pergi periksa almari yang telah di selongkar oleh lelaki tadi. Tiada benda yang di ambil oleh lelaki itu tetapi Fang masih rasa curiga dengan lelaki itu. Dia perlu beritahu abang dia tentang kejadian tadi. Bella mengeluarkan baju Rifqi untuk di pakaikan

"Rifqi sayang, jangan menangis. Aunty Lily akan jaga kamu dan akan melindungi kamu dari lelaki tadi, ok! Nanti pak cik kamu si landak tu akan belasah lelaki tadi tu. Dia belasah macam orang gila mengamuk tak tentu pasal" kata Lily sambil tenangkan Rifqi. Makin lama makin tenang Rifqi dan dia berhenti menangis "Bijak betul budak ni"

"Mestilah, dia mesti bijak macam aku. Aku nak bijak dan rajin!" kata Fang dengan berlagaknya

"Eleh, bijak dan rajin konon" bisik Bella sambil pakaikan baju Rifqi. Pintu bilik itu dibuka dan mereka semua menoleh ketepi untuk melihat siapa yang masuk. Kiddi masuk ke dalam bilik itu dengan muka yang serius

"Saya datang kerana ingin memberikan amaran kerana ada seorang lelaki tidak diketahui telah masuk ke dalam istana ini. Kamu berempat jaga Riqfi dengan baik dan jangan bagi sesiapa mendekati dia. Saya sudah pun menyuruh pengawal istana untuk pergi menangkap lelaki itu" kata Kiddi

"Tapi dia tadi ada dekat dalam bilik ini" kata Faye

"Ha ah, mata dia asyik pandang ke arah Rifqi sahaja" kata Fang pula

"Hmmm.. itu mesti orang suruh Kapten Chaos. Nampaknya mereka dapat mengesan di mana Lynna dan Rifqi berada sekarang ini. Saya kena pergi dulu, saya terpaksa berikan amaran kepada permaisuri dan raja kita. Kamu berempat jangan pergi ke mana-mana, duduk sahaja di dalam bilik ini" kata Kiddi sambil keluar dari bilik itu

"Kasihan mama dan papa awak. Dia orang dapat berdating sekejab sahaja" kata Bella kepada Rifqi tetapi kali ini Rifqi tidak gelak ataupun senyum. Bella dan Lily nampak muka kesedihan di wajah Rifqi

* * *

Kaizo dan Lynna baring di atas tikar itu sambil melihat awan-awan di langit. Tangan mereka saling berpegang satu sama lain. Kaizo menggenggam tangan Lynna seerat-eratnya, dia tidak mahu lepaskan tangan yang lembut itu

"Aku rasa tenang sangat" kata Lynna "Terima kasih, Kaizo"

"Sama-sama" Kaizo melihat wajah Lynna yang begitu tenang sekali. Dia berharap sangat jangan ada sesiapa cuba untuk menghancurkan ketenangan dia dan isteri dia pada hari itu tetapi harapan dia tidak tercapai kerana Kiddi sudah pun berada di situ

"Lynna!" panggil Kiddi. Lynna bangun dari tempat dia baring dan menoleh kebelakang "Maafkan aku Lynna tapi kau dan Kaizo perlu balik ke istana dengan segera"

"Kenapa? Ada yang berlaku dekat Rifqi ke?" Lynna menjadi cemas

"Ada penceroboh masuk ke dalam istana kau. Tadi adik kau ada beritahu penceroboh itu ada di dalam bilik kau dan mata dia asyik pandang ke arah Rifqi sahaja" kata Kiddi. Lynna tidak berkata apa, dia terus menggunakan kuasa dia untuk balik ke istana dengan cepat. Dia perlu pergi melindungi anak dia dengan segera. Sampai sahaja di istana, Lynna dan Kaizo berlari di atas tangga untuk pergi ke bilik mereka. Lelaki tadi itu nampak Lynna dan Kaizo sedang berlari ke arah bilik mereka yang adanya Rifqi

"Akhirnya, Kapten aku tentu akan rasa gembira sekali kerana aku dapat mengesan kau dan anak kau" kata lelaki itu yang bernama Hypnos. Dia berdiri di belakang tiang supaya diri dia tidak di nampak oleh Lynna dan Kaizo yang bersedang berlari berhampiran dengan dia. Lynna tidak berfikir apa, dia cuma ingin pergi dan dukung anak dia sahaja. Mereka berdua membuka pintu tersebut dan terus Lynna mengambil Rifqi di tangan Lily

"Ibu ada dekat sini, sayang" kata Lynna sambil memeluk bayi comel itu "Ibu tak kan sesiapa mengambil Rifqi dari ibu" Lily rasa kasihan melihat Lynna yang baru sahaja hendak tenangkan diri, timbul satu lagi kerisauan untuk Lynna. Bella, Faye dan Fang hanya melihat Lynna membelai Rifqi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kaizo sudah pun keluar balik dari bilik itu untuk mencari penceroboh tersebut. Dia tidak akan lepaskan penceroboh itu larikan diri daripada istana itu. Dia akan cari sampai dapat. Dia mahu tahu samada itu adalah orang suruhan Kapten Chaos ataupun bukan. Pada malam itu, istana itu di kawal dengan ketat. Lynna telah meletak Rifqi di tengah-tengah katil supaya dia tidak berjauhan dari anaknya. Kaizo baring di tepi sambil melihat Lynna dan Rifqi tidur dengan lena. Dia tidak begitu mengantuk kerana dia perlu berjaga sekarang ini. Dia tidak mahu penceroboh itu mengambil kesempatan ini. Jadi malam itu, dia hanya berjaga sahaja sehinggalah keesokan paginya. Hypnos pula dapat larikan diri ke dunia asal dan terus pergi ke kapal angkasa milik kapten dia. Dia melaporkan di mana Lynna, Kaizo dan Rifqi berada sekarang

"Bagus Hypnos.. bagus.. tak sia-sia aku mengambil kau sebagai pengintip aku. Sekarang kita tunggu sahaja mereka pulang ke dunia asal"

"Tapi kapten pasti ke mereka akan pulang?"

"Aku pasti... mereka tidak akan duduk diam sahaja di sana. Mereka akan pulang juga ke dunia asal kerana mereka tahu, kehidupan sebenarnya mereka adalah di dunia asal mereka bukan di dunia fantasy mereka" Kapten Chaos tergelak di situ sambil melihat planet bumi yang indah permai itu "Tak lama lagi, anak mereka akan menjadi milik aku tapi sebelum itu. Aku nak kau pergi dapatkan crystal putih. Aku perlu bersedia untuk menghadapi Lynna. Aku tahu kuasa dia sudah pun kembali"

"Baik kapten!" kata Hypnos dengan begitu bangga sekali

"Jaga kau Kaizo. Aku akan musnahkan kebahagian kau! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAA!"

* * *

Dua minggu selepas sahaja kejadian itu. Lynna dan Kaizo sudah pun pulang ke rumah. Mereka terpaksa pulang kerana mereka tahu mereka tidak boleh sembunyikan diri di sana dengan begitu lama. Apa yang terjadi pun, mereka terpaksa menghadapi dengan Kapten Chaos juga. Lagipun mereka juga mempunyai kehidupan mereka di dunia asal mereka, lebih-lebih lagi Lynna. Kaizo telah pun pergi ke bandar bersama dengan adiknya, Fang, untuk membeli barang-barang Rifqi. Hari itu mereka tidak sempat untuk membeli apa-apa kerana selepas sahaja Lynna dan Rifqi keluar dari hospital, mereka terus ke dunia fantasy

Lynna berada di dalam bilik untuk tidurkan Rifqi. Dia memdodoikan Rifqi sambil nyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lama kelamaa, Rifqi tidur di dalam pelukan manja ibunya "Anak ibu tidur ok. Ibu nak kemaskan barang-barang kita semua. Lynna letakkan Rifqi di atas buaian katilnya dan lalu menyelimutkan Rifqi. Dia terus pergi lipatkan baju yang ada di atas katil dia sendiri. Semua baju itu sudah siap di basuh oleh Fang sendiri. Pintu bilik di buka dan Lynna menoleh kebelakang "Kaizo" tapi bukan Kaizo yang masuk

"Maaf tuan permaisuri. Aku datang untuk mengambil bayi yang comel itu" Kapten Chaos masuk ke dalam bilik itu dengan senyuman sinis. Lynna sudah bersiap sedia untuk melindungi anak dia sendiri

"Kau tak kan ambil Rifqi daripada aku" kata Lynna

"Hahahahaa.. kau nampak begitu yakin tapi aku ada satu kelebihan" Kapten Chaos makin lama makin dekat dengan Lynna

"Kelebihan apa?" Lynna sudah pun keluarkan bebola api dia "Kau jangan nak dekati aku. Kalau tidak, aku akan hapuskan kau"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Lynna terkejut dengan gelakan seperti orang gila dan dia juga terkejut seseorang menutup mulut Lynna dari belakang "Hahahahahaaa! Serah kesemua tenaga kuasa dia!" Mata Lynna terbulat besar apabila Hypnos tunjukkan crystal putih di depannya. Kuasa-kuasanya begitu cepat di serap oleh crystal putih itu tetapi Lynna tidak mahu mengalah. Dia menumbuk perut Hypnos menggunakan siku dia dan lalu tangan Hypnos terlepas dari mulut Lynna tetapi Kapten Chaos begitu cepat sekali. Dia mencengkam leher Lynna

"Lepaskan... aku..." Kapten Chaos mengangkat Lynna ke atas dan kaki dia cuba untuk menendang Kapten Chaos tetapi ianya tidak sampai "Baik.. kau.. lepaskan.. aku" Hypnos masih lagi menyerap kesemua kuasa Lynna ke dalam crystal putih. Makin lama makin hilang kuasa Lynna

"Hypnos, ambil baby itu"

"Jangan... sentuh.. anak..." Lynna sudah tidak berdaya lagi untuk berlawan. Dia hanya dapat melihat Rifqi di angkat dukung oleh Hypnos "Rifqi..." Lalu Lynna pengsan di dalam cengkaman Kapten Chaos. Leher Lynna telah di lepaskan oleh Kapten Chaos. Lynna jatuh di atas lantai bilik itu. Kapten Chaos mengusap-usap pipi Lynna

"Jangan risau tuan permaisuri, aku akan jaga anak kau dengan baik. Nak ikutkan hati aku, aku mahu sahaja bawa kau pergi bersama tapi aku ingin melihat kau menderita dahulu. Kau dan Kaizo pasti akan merana tapi jangan risau Lynna, satu hari nanti, aku akan bawa kau jumpa anak kau sendiri. Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau perlu ikut aku sekali.. hehehehehehehehee... buat masa sekarang ini, biarkan diri kau menderita" Kapten Chaos mengambil Rifqi dari tangan Hypnos "Mari kita balik, kerja kita sudah pun selesai"

1 jam kemudian...

Keadaan rumah yang sunyi, terus menjadi riuh rendah dengan kebisingan dari Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Mereka berempat membantu Kaizo untuk mengangkat barang-barang bayi khas untuk Rifqi. Paling banyak sekali Kaizo beli adalah barangan permainan bayi "Banyak betul abang kau beli. Kau tak rasa membazir ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Entahlah.. abang aku tu, dari dulu sampai sekarang suka beli barang-barang dan semuanya untuk aku. Macam pertama kali dia duduk dekat bumi, semua barang dekat dalam dapur tu sampai ke bilik aku, semuanya dia belikan khas untuk aku" kata Fang sambil meletak beg plastik di atas sofa

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka dengan barang yang aku belikan untuk kau?" tanya Kaizo

"Mestilah suka!" Fang tersengih "Mana si Gopal tu?"

"Dia ada dekat luar. Tengah seronok main dengan permainan microphone tu" kata Yaya. Mereka semua pandang ke arah pintu apabila mereka terdengar Gopal nyanyikan sebuah lagu hindustan sambil bergelek-gelek masuk ke dalam rumah "Fang, mana kak Lynna?"

"Dia ada dekat atas. Entah-entah tengah tidur" Fang keluarkan beberapa anak patung dalam pelbagai bentuk binatang yang abang dia nampak dekat kedai permainan tadi. Semuanya dia pergi beli "Aku panggil kak Lynna sekejap" kata Fang. Yaya rasa seronok pula melihat anak-anak patung tersebut

"Comel betul anak patung penguin ni!" kata Ying "Teringat dekat Rizu masa dia kecik-kecik dulu"

"Ha ah, betul kata kau Ying tapi sekarang dia sudah besar, makin handsome" kata Boboiboy. Gopal masih nyanyi lagu hindustan dia. Kaizo pula berada di dalam dapur sedang kemaskan barangan bayi. Tiba-tiba mereka terdengar jeritan dari Fang

"KAK LYNNAAAAAAAAA!" Kaizo keluar dari dapur dengan secepat mungkin dan terus ke bilik tidur dia yang berada di tingkat atas. Dia masuk ke dalam bilik dan terkejut melihat Lynna terbaring di atas lantai "Kak Lynna bangun... mana Rifqi? Kak Lynnaaaa!" Kaizo melihat di atas katil dan juga di dalam buaian katil, Rifqi sudah pun tiada. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal muncul di muka pintu bilik itu untuk melihat apa yang berlaku

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang dan Kaizo berdiam sahaja. Kaizo menggenggamkan tangannya, dia tahu siapa yang menculik anaknya "Abang Kaizo?"

"Pang! Kau jaga kak Lynna" Kaizo terus pandang ke arah kawan-kawan adiknya "Kamu pun sama, jaga dia" Kaizo terus ke pintu bilik

"Abang nak pergi mana?" tanya Fang

"Abang kena pergi dapatkan semula Rifqi. Aku tak kan maafkan dia" Kaizo terus keluar dari bilik itu dengan perasaan marah dia. Dia akan mengejar kapal angkasa Kapten Chaos. Dia akan ajar Kapten Chaos secukup-cukupnya "Nahas kau nanti"

To be continued...

* * *

 **Akhirnya, siap juga chapter 3 xD hahahahaa~**

 **macam mana? best ke tak?.. hehehehe**

 **jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-sayonara-**


	4. Misi

**Welcome back my awesome readers! Semua tidak sabar dengan chapter 4 ke? hehehee...**

 **Terima kasih kerana selalu berikan review dekat fanfic ini :3 terima kasih kerana selalu berikan semangat kepada author untuk teruskan menulis fanfic ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di chapter ini.. maaf yea semua**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Misi

 _Lynna tersenyum apabila dia terbau aroma harum chocolate menusuk ke dalam hidungnya. Dia melihat Tok Aba membuat air Hot Chocolate Special dengan begitu tekun sekali. Ochobot pula sedang mengelap cawan-cawan yang baru sahaja siap di basuh_

 _"Saya tidak pernah nampak awak di sini sebelum ni" tanya Ochobot_

 _"Ini pertama kali saya jejak ke Pulau Rintis. Saya datang ke sini pun sebab kawan saya yang ajak saya datang ke rumah dia di sini"_

 _"Hah, kalau macam tu.. biar atuk sediakan makanan yang special untuk kamu" Tok Aba berikan Hot Chocolate Special kepada Lynna "Atuk buatkan cekodok chocolate untuk kamu"_

 _"Terima kasih atuk" kata Lynna sambil mengambil bau air Hot Chocolate Special. Lalu dia merasa sedikit air itu dan terus dia suka_

 _"Atuk, bagi saya air kosong satu" Lynna pandang ke tepi dan nampak seseorang yang berwajah seperti orang jepun tapi mata dia merah. Lynna hanya berikan senyuman kepada lelaki itu dan terus dia sambung menghirup air Hot Chocolate Special itu_

 _"Baru balik dari senaman ke, Kaizo?" tanya Tok Aba. Kaizo menoleh sedikit dan lalu dia ternampak Lynna sedang menikmati air Hot Chocolate itu_

 _"Hah Kaizo, apa kata kau berborak dan berkenalan dengan dia. Atuk nampak dia sebaya sahaja dengan kamu, Kaizo"_

 _"Eh, tak perlu lah atuk. Saya dekat sini pun untuk beberapa hari sahaja. Lusa nanti saya sudah kena balik dah" kata Lynna. Lalu dia tersengih kepada Kaizo yang bermuka serius itu. Kaizo perhatikan muka Lynna lama-lama "Ke-kenapa? Ada sesuatu ke dekat muka saya?" Kaizo rasa dia pernah nampak muka Lynna tapi di mana, fikir Kaizo_

 _"Tak tapi aku macam pernah nampak muka kau" kata Kaizo_

 _"Saya? dekat mana? mungkin ada orang lain kot yang muka sama macam saya"_

 _"Mungkin" Kaizo terus mengambil air kosongnya yang telah diberikan oleh Tok Aba "Nama saya Kaizo"_

 _"Saya tahu sebab atuk panggil kamu Kaizo tadi. Saya pula Lynna, salam berkenalan tapi kamu ni orang jepun ke? Fasih betul kamu bercakap dalam bahasa melayu"_

 _"Dia ni bukan orang jepun" tiba-tiba Ochobot menyibuk_

 _"Aku sebenarnya alien, berasal dari planet lain. Aku tinggal di sini sebab ingin bersama dengan adik aku kerana aku pergi tinggalkan dia duduk di bumi ini seorang diri" Kaizo ternampak Lynna ketawa sedikit "Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang lucu ke?"_

 _"Takdelah" Lynna berhenti ketawa "Kalau betul kamu ni alien, saya tak sangka pula dapat berkenalan dengan alien"_

 _"Dia memang alien pun" Ochobot menyibuk lagi_

 _"Baiklah alien yang bernama Kaizo, saya percaya kata-kata kamu tadi. Jadi awak tinggalkan adik awak duduk di bumi seorang diri kenapa? Mana ibubapa awak dan adik awak?" tanya Lynna_

 _"Sebenarnya ibubapa aku sudah lama meninggal dunia. Kini hanya tinggal aku dan adik aku sahaja. Aku tinggalkan dia di sini sebab aku ingin dia jalankan misi dia iaitu merampas jam-jam kuasa kawan dia tapi akhirnya, kawan-kawan dia dapat buktikan kepada aku yang mereka dapat menggunakan jam-jam kuasa itu dengan sempurna. Selepas itu dia tidak mengikut aku dengan misi-misi yang lain. Aku benarkan dia tinggal di bumi untuk menjaga power sphera dan juga bumi ini bersama kawan-kawan dia" Lalu Kaizo bercerita lagi "Tapi selepas itu, adik aku diculik oleh musuh lama aku"_

 _"Maaf saya tidak tahu ibubapa sudah lama tiada" kata Lynna secara perlahan_

 _"Takpe, kau tidak tahu" Lynna senyum sedikit tetapi dia tidak melihat Kaizo kerana dia rasa bersalah_

 _"Adik kau diculik sebelum ini? Siapa musuh kau yang culik adik kau tu?" tanya Lynna untuk menukar perbualan topik mereka. Dia sebenarnya tertarik dengan cerita Kaizo_

 _"Dia adalah seseorang yang telah membunuh ibubapa aku" Kaizo menggenggam tangannya "Dia adalah Ratu Lily. Dia yang culik adik aku dan aku terpaksa pergi ke sini semula untuk selamatkan dia. Sebenarnya aku menyesal juga benarkan dia duduk di sini tapi aku rasa kasihan melihat adik aku terpaksa tinggalkan kawan-kawan dia. Lagipun mereka yang temankan dia semasa dia dalam kesunyian"_

 _"Baguslah kamu benarkan. Kalau tidak, tak mungkin kita dapat bertemu di sini.. hehehe" Lynna tergelak sedikit tetapi wajah Kaizo tetap serius sahaja "Maaf.. saya bergurau sahaja" Lynna terus pandang kearah cawan dia. Dia takut dia ada tersinggung hati Kaizo_

 _"Takpe, lagipun aku sudah lama tidak meluangkan masa bersama adik aku. Dulu aku selalu abaikan dia. Aku sering terlupakan dia dan sekarang ini, aku ingin tebus balik kesalahan aku terhadap dia tapi aku tidak akan lupakan tentang misi aku"_

 _"Apa misi kau? Maaf aku banyak sangat bertanya" Kaizo gelengkan kepala_

 _"Tak, aku tak kisah kalau kau ingin bertanya" Lynna terus tersenyum kepada Kaizo "Misi aku adalah untuk menyelamat dan melindungi Sphera Kuasa. Sphera Kuasa itu mempunyai kuasa-kuasa yang amat dasyat dan sangat dikehendaki oleh alien-alien di galaxy"_

 _"Jadi, kau juga mempunyai kuasa?"_

 _"Yea.. aku dan adik aku mempunyai jam kuasa tapi kuasa kami adalah berlainan. Kuasa aku adalah manupulasi tenaga dan adik aku pula adalah manupulasi bayang. Aku kagum dengan adik aku, dia dapat menggunakan kuasa bayang dia dengan cukup baik tapi dia masih lagi memerlukan latihan yang secukupnya" kata Kaizo sambil melihat Tok Aba meletakkan semangkuk cekodok chocolate di atas meja kaunter_

 _"Makanlah yea, kamu kongsilah bersama"_

 _"Terima kasih atuk" Lynna mengambil sebijik cekodok chocolate itu dan lalu makan "Sedap atuk buat"_

 _"Makan puas-puas.. kalau nak lagi, bagitahu dekat atuk" Tok Aba rasa senang hati melihat Lynna menikmati cekodok chocolate itu_

 _"Kau suka dengan cekodok chocolate ni?" tanya Kaizo_

 _"Suka! Sedap dan kelazatan dia tidak terhingga" Tiba-tiba sahaja Kaizo tersenyum apabila dia melihat gelagat Lynna menikmati cekodok chocolate itu "Kau makanlah sekali" Dia menolak mangkuk itu kearah Kaizo tetapi Kaizo gelengkan kepala_

 _"Kau makan ajelah sebab kau terlampau suka sangat"_

 _"Betul ni? Baiklah, aku akan makan sampai habis tapi kau jangan menyesal pulak" Lynna cuba untuk suapkan sebijik cekodok chocolate kepada Kaizo tetapi Kaizo menolak. Tok Aba dan Ochobot melihat gelagat mereka berdua. Mereka tidak tahu ia akan bertukar menjadi kawan atau sesuatu yang lebih daripada kawan pada hari kelak nanti "Kau memang sentiasa dengan muka serius ke?"_

 _"Aku sudah terbiasa dan ada sebabnya kenapa aku tidak lagi seperti dulu"_

 _"Kau berubah demi adik kau? Betul tak tekaan aku" Kaizo angguk dan lalu Lynna sambung lagi bercakap "Kau berubah demi keselamatan dia tapi disebabkan kau terlampau leka sangat dengan misi kau, kau terlupa tentang dia dan sekarang ini, kau mahu tebus balik kesalahan kau. Kau memang seorang abang yang baik, Kau memang sayangkan dia"_

 _"Yea, aku memang sayangkan dia. Dialah satu-satunya adik aku. Nama dia Fang dan dia masih kecil lagi, umur dia baru 11 tahun tetapi dia tu, kecik-kecik lagi sudah pandai nak berpanas baran dan juga seorang yang nakal. Tapi... dia juga seorang yang bijak, rajin, pandai menjaga kebersihan dan juga masak"_

 _"Aku seperti mahu berjumpa dengan adik kau pula. Mesti dia comel" Lalu Lynna terbayangkan bagaimana rupa adik Kaizo. Mesti seseorang yang comel dan kacak seperti abang dia_

 _"Nanti kalau kita ada masa, aku akan bawa kau berjumpa dengan dia. Mungkin esok?"_

 _"Esok aku masih ada lagi di sini. Aku boleh berjumpa dengan kau lagi di sini tapi aku dengar dekat bandar ada festival pada malam esok, kita boleh berjalan-jalan di festinal itu nanti. Itu pun kalau kau nak, aku tidak memaksa" kata Lynna_

 _"Hmm.. boleh juga" Kaizo setuju untuk berjumpa dengan Lynna esok_

 _"Ceritalah lagi tentang adik kau dan misi kau lagi. Aku rasa sangat teruja pula" Lalu Kaizo sambung balik kisah-kisah dia dengan misi-misi dia sebelum ini. Lynna tidak henti-henti mendengar cerita dari Kaizo. Tok Aba dan Ochobot tersenyum melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Walaupun mereka baru sahaja kenal tetapi mereka berdua seperti sudah lama kenal dan dari situlah kisah mereka berdua bermula_

* * *

"Kak Lynna, makanlah" Fang cuba untuk suapkan Lynna makan bubur tetapi Lynna hanya terbaring sahaja di atas katil. Wajah kemurungan Lynna menyebabkan Fang rasa risau sangat "Kak Lynna.. adik ada masak bubur untuk kak Lynna. Kak Lynna makanlah, adik tak nak kak Lynna jatuh sakit nanti" Tetapi Fang hanya nampak air mata Lynna mengalir keluar. Lynna rasa sangat rindu dan risau tentang Rifqi dan Kaizo pula belum jumpai lagi di mana Kapten Chaos bawa lari anak mereka. Sudah dua hari Lynna menunggu kepulangan Kaizo dan Rifqi dan dia tidak menerima sebarang berita daripada Kaizo. Akhirnya Fang mengalah, dia letak semangkuk bubur itu di atas sebuah meja kecil "Kak Lynna makan tau" Lalu Fang tinggalkan bilik itu dan biarkan Lynna keseorangan. Yaya dan Ying ada di luar bilik, mereka juga risau tentang Lynna

"Macam mana?" tanya Yaya. Fang gelengkan kepala dengan perasaan sedih dia

"Haiyaa.. macam mana mahu pujuk kak Lynna. Kita sudah pujuk dia tapi dia tidak mahu makan juga"

"Entahlah Ying tapi kita tidak boleh memaksa dia. Hati kak Lynna tengah kesedihan sekarang ini. Aku cuma takut kalau kak Lynna akan meroyan di dalam bilik tu sebab Rifqi" kata Yaya

"Takpelah, korang sudah pun bantu aku. Terima kasih Yaya, terima kasih Ying" Fang turun ke bawah dengan hati dan perasaan sedih dia. Yaya dan Ying melihat Fang turun dari tangga dengan begitu perlahan sekali. Mereka perlu buat sesuatu untuk memujuk Lynna dan juga untuk menolong Fang supaya bebanan tanggungjawab dia menjadi ringan sedikit. Yaya dan Ying terpaksa menghubungi rakan mereka yang lain untuk membantu Fang

"Apa rancangan kau, Yaya?" tanya Ying

"Kita minta bantuan mereka untuk kembalikan semangat kak Lynna" kata Yaya. Dia berdiri di muka pintu sambil melihat Lynna terbaring di atas katil. Bubur tadi tidak terusik oleh Lynna "Aku nak kak Lynna kembali seperti dulu. Kak Lynna yang kuat dan tabah sebelum ini tapi sekarang, dia seperti seseorang yang sudah putus harapan"

"Aku faham perasaan kau Yaya tapi Rifqi kena culik, kuasa kak Lynna tiada, Kapten Kaizo pula.. kita sendiri tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Langsung tiada berita dari dia dan kak Lynna... sudah hilang semangat dia. Fang pula, sudah tidak tahu hendak buat apa. Dia sendiri tidak boleh jaga kak Lynna. Aku cuma takut kebahagian mereka sampai di sini sahaja" Yaya angguk dengan kata-kata Ying tadi

"Tapi kita jangan berputus asa. Aku pasti, kebahagian mereka tidak berhenti di sini sahaja" kata Yaya. Lalu mereka berdua turun dari tingkat atas dan terus ke ruang tamu. Mereka nampak Fang dalam kelihatan putus asa "Fang, aku dan Ying ada hubungi kawan-kawan kita semua tadi. Mungkin salah satu daripada kita dapat bantu kak Lynna. Kau pun jangan putus asa, kak Lynna perlukan sokongan dan semangat sekarang ini. Lebih-lebih lagi dari kau"

"Ha ah, betul kata Yaya. Jangan bersedihan sangat maaa... kalau kau sedih, nanti tiada siapa mahu naikkan semangat kak Lynna. Nanti semua orang akan susah hati"

"Terima kasih korang" Fang tersenyum melihat Yaya dan Ying "Tapi korang nak tolong kak Lynna macam mana?"

"Hmm.. entahlah tapi kita kenalah cuba daripada duduk dan melihat sahaja. Kau pun kena bantu kita orang juga. Hiburkan hati dia, tenangkan dia dan paling penting sekali, jangan putus dan banyakkan berdoa agar Rifqi dan Kapten Kaizo selamat. Semoga mereka pulang dalam keadaan selamat" kata Yaya. Fang angguk dan tidak berkata apa lagi. Dia sangat bersyukur kerana dapat kawan-kawan yang sudi menolong dia yang dalam kesusahan sekarang ini. Sementara mereka menunggu kawan mereka yang lain sampai, Yaya dan Ying pergi sediakan makanan dan minuman untuk kawan-kawan mereka yang lain. Fang pula, dia dipaksa untuk berehat sahaja kerana mereka tahu, dia terlampau penat sekarang ini

10 minit kemudian..

Boboiboy, Gopal, Ochobot, Bella, Lily, Faye dan juga Rizu, sudah pun tiba di rumah Fang. Semuanya berkumpul di ruang tamu dan berbincang apa yang mereka perlu lakukan. Selepas itu, satu per satu naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam bilik Lynna, untuk memujuk dan naikkan semangat Lynna. Boboiboy dan Ochobot menjadi orang pertama yang pergi dulu. Dia cuba berikan kata-kata semangat tetapi Lynna masih lagi seperti biasa. Dia cuba untuk memujuk Lynna makan tetapi tidak berjaya. Seterusnya Gopal pula. Dia menggunakan kuasa dia untuk hiburkan hati Lynna yang sudah parah itu tetapi tidak berjaya juga. Bella dan Lily pula selepas itu. Faye tidak dapat nak sertai mereka kerana dia dapat panggilan daripada ayah dia. Mereka berdua ceritakan tentang kisah-kisah lucu si Fang semasa dia buat nakal di sekolah tetapi Lynna seperti tidak senyum ataupun gelak dengan kisah lucu mereka. Lily cuba buat perkara pelik-pelik kepada Lynna tetapi gagal. Yaya dan Ying masuk bersama dan mereka cuba untuk memaksa Lynna makan. Mereka siap ada buatkan teh hijau untuk Lynna tetapi Lynna tidak mahu minum. Mereka putus asa dan kini giliran Rizu pula

"Kakak Lynna.. ini Pizu" Rizu datang dengan anak-anak kucing dia "Tengoklah anak kucing Pizu. Comelkan? Nama dia orang ialah Fifi dan Fofo" Lynna melihat anak-anak kucing yang sedang bermeow meow itu. Lynna menangis dan teringatkan tentang Rifqi "Kakak Lynna jangan menangis, nanti anak-anak kucing ni pun menangis juga. Kalau kakak Lynna nak tahu, Pizu jumpa anak-anak kucing ini dekat tepi jalan. Dia orang tiada ibu, jadi Pizu ambik dia orang. Kasihan dia orang kelaparan dan tiada tempat untuk berteduh"

"Rifqi..." Akhirnya Lynna bersuara "Rifqi..." Lynna belai kepala anak kucing yang bernama Fifi itu. Rizu boleh nampak air mata Lynna mengalir keluar "Ibu rindukan Rifqi.."

"Kakak Lynna bersabar ok. Abang Paizo sedang cuba selamatkan baby Rifqi" Lynna terus menangis lagi. Fang muncul di muka pintu dengan guitar dia

"Rizu.." panggil Fang

"Abang Fang" Fang masuk ke dalam "Pizu buat kakak Lynna tambah sedih"

"Rizu duduk dekat luar, biar abang pula pujuk kak Lynna" Rizu angguk dan lalu dia letakkan dua anak kucing itu di atas katil

"Kakak Lynna mainlah dengan anak kucing ni ok" Rizu terus keluar dari bilik tersebut. Fang melihat bubur tadi. Lynna masih lagi tidak sentuh bubur itu

"Kak Lynna makanlah. Adik buatkan untuk kak Lynna atau kak Lynna nak makan benda lain? Adik boleh buatkan sandwich buah untuk kak Lynna" Lynna tidak berkata apa, tangan dia asyik membelai kepala anak kucing itu "Kak Lynna, janganlah diam sahaja"

"Fang.." Fang melihat di pintu dan nampak Kiddi

"Eh, abang Kiddi buat apa dekat sini?"

"Fang, biar abang cakap dengan Lynna sekejap. Fang duduk dekat luar ok" Fang tinggalkan guitar dia di tepi katil dan terus duduk di luar bilik. Dia tidak mahu pergi ke ruang tamu kerana dia ingin dengar percakapan Kiddi. Dia bersandar di tepi pintu bilik "Lynna, ini aku. Aku datang ke sini untuk menolong kau. Kau kena kuatkan semangat kau. Kau tidak boleh lemah. Kalau kau lemah, kau akan sakit nanti. Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah melihat kau kelihatan seperti ini, seperti orang sudah putus harapan. Kau tidak pernah berputus asa, kau selalu bangkit tapi kali ini, kau nampak berubah. Kenapa Lynna? Beritahu aku, aku mungkin dapat bantu kau"

"Aku nak Rifqi.. aku rindukan dia.. aku nak Rifqi. Tolong aku, Kiddi" Fang terdengar suara Lynna. Lalu dia mengintai sedikit "Kenapa lama sangat Kaizo nak dapatkan balik Rifqi. Mana dia? Mana Kaizo dan Rifqi" Lynna terduduk sambil menangis di hadapan Kiddi "Aku sudah tiada kuasa. Aku tidak dapat menolong Kaizo untuk selamatkan Rifqi. Ini semua salah aku kerana aku gagal melindungi Rifqi. Aku gagal.. aku gagal.. maafkan ibu, Rifqi. Maafkan ibu, Rifqi. RIFQI! RIFQI!" Lynna mulai meracau. Fang cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam bilik

"Kak Lynna! Sabar kak Lynna. Ini bukan salah kak Lynna"

"Tak.. ini semua salah akak" Pemikiran Lynna sudah tidak menentu "RIFQI! IBU NAK RIFQI!" jeritan Lynna tadi, menyebabkan ramai yang berkumpul di pintu bilik Lynna. Mereka melihat Lynna menjerit-jerit nama anaknya

"Abang Kiddi, buatlah sesuatu" kata Fang

"Lynna.. maafkan aku" Kiddi terpaksa tidurkan Lynna dengan menggunakan kuasa dia. Akhirnya Lynna redah di atas katil itu dan lalu tertidur "Fang, abang terpaksa tidurkan dia. Kalau tidak, dia akan meracau-racau mencari Rifqi. Saya risau kalau Kaizo masih lagi belum jumpai Rifqi dan saya juga risau kalau kesihatan Lynna akan merosot"

"Ermmm.. boleh Faye cakap sesuatu?" Faye masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut

"Kenapa Faye?" tanya Fang

"Sebenarnya.. ada sesuatu terjadi dekat abang Kaizo"

"Abang aku? Kenapa dengan dia?" Fang mulai risau. Faye tidak tahu bagaimana untuk sampaikan berita buruk kepada Fang "Faye, kenapa? Apa terjadi dekat abang aku?"

"Sebenarnya tadi Faye terima panggilan daripada ayah aku. Dia cakap kapal angkasa abang kamu terhempas akibat diserang oleh pesawat-pesawat perjuang Kapten Chaos" kata Faye. Fang tergaman, seperti juga yang lain "Kalau kak Lynna tahu, dia mesti akan lebih sedih"

"Abang ok ke?" tanya Fang

"Dia ok, ayah aku yang pergi bantu dia tapi sekarang ini, abang kau ada dekat rumah atuk dan nenek kita. Ayah aku kata, abang kau perlukan masa untuk pulih" Faye boleh nampak Fang menggenggamkan tangan dia "Fang, aku tahu kau tengah marah sekarang ini tapi kita semua mahu bantu abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna. Kita semua mahu melihat mereka bahagia balik. Jadi, kau jangan ikut dengan emosi marah kau"

"Fang, betul kata Faye. Kita semua mahu pergi bantu kau. Biar kami semua hapuskan Kapten Chaos. Ini semua demi abang Kaizo, kak Lynna dan juga Rifqi" kata Boboiboy

"Lily pun nak bantu juga! Tanpa abang Kaizo, dengan siapa lagi Lily nak cari masalah" Fang tersenyum

"Tapi.. tak kan semua nak ikut sekali?" Boboiboy melihat semua kawan-kawan dia. Semuanya mahu ikut dengan misi menyelamatkan Rifqi "Kalau semua ikut, siapa nak jagakan kak Lynna dekat sini?"

"Abang Boboiboy jangan risau. Biar Pizu jaga kakak Lynna!"

"Kalau macam tu, Rizu tolong abang jagakan kak Lynna ok" Rizu terus berikan tabik kepada Kiddi "Jadi kamu semua nak pergi selamatkan Rifqi untuk Kaizo dan Lynna?"

"BETUL TU!" kata Lily dengan begitu semangat

"Kami kan kawan kepada si Pang ni, mestilah kena tolong. Lagipun, kami semua sayangkan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna. Dia orang sudah menjadi kakak dan abang kepada kami semua" kata Bella

"Terima kasih semua" Fang rasa sangat terharu dengan kawan-kawan dia "Tapi.. macam mana nak tolong kalau kita tiada kapal angkasa?"

"Itu kau tidak perlu risau. Ayah aku akan berikan koordinasi kapal angkasa dia dan Ochobot akan buka portal koordinasi kapal angkasa ayah aku" Faye menghantar mesej kepada ayah dia untuk mengatakan yang mereka semua sudah bersedia dengan misi untuk menyelamatkan Rifqi dan juga menyelamatkan kebahagiaan Kaizo dan Lynna

"Kak Lynna tunggu tau, adik akan pergi dapatkan abang dan juga Rifqi" Fang melihat wajah Lynna yang sedang tidur itu. Sebutir air mata Lynna mengalir keluar. Fang belai rambut Lynna dan lalu dia cium pipi Lynna "Adik pergi sekejap sahaja"

* * *

 _"Nampaknya, adik aku sudah pun mengenali kau" kata Kaizo. Dia tahu tentang adiknya pergi menghendap Lynna. Dia sedar dengan adiknya yang sedang mengekori dia pada siang tadi "Maaf kerana adik aku pergi menghendap kau"_

 _"Dia nak tahu dengan siapa kau keluar" kata Lynna sambil melihat seorang tukang masak sedang sediakan mee goreng di dalam festival makanan di bandar Pulau Rintis_

 _"Itu pun dia nak tahu juga ke dengan siapa aku nak pergi berjumpa tapi.. salah aku juga sebab rahsiakan kepada dia"_

 _"Hehehee.. tapi aku tak marah pun dekat dia" Lynna berhenti di depan gerai kecil yang jual pau kacang merah "Pak cik, bagi dua yea" kata Lynna kepada pak cik jual pau itu "Dia dengan kawan dia tu, memang kawan baik ke?"_

 _"Ha ah, si Boboiboy tulah yang dia suka sangat nak bersaing"_

 _"Kawan baik tapi suka bersaing. Mesti dia orang selalu bergaduh tu. Kau juga mesti ada kawan dekat sini juga" Lynna mengambil beg plastik itu dari tangan pak cik jual pau. Lalu dia berikan RM 2 kepada pak cik itu untuk membayar pau kacang itu. Mereka teruskan berjalan untuk melihat lagi benda-benda menarik yang ada di festival itu_

 _"Aku sebenarnya tiada kawan di sini. Aku sukar untuk berkawan dengan sesiapa. Jadi aku buat kerja aku sendiri, seperti pergi jalankan latihan tempur atau periksa satu galaxy" Kaizo nampak Lynna berikan satu besar kepada dia. Lalu dia mengambilnya dan terus dia bahagikan kepada dua. Dia berikan sebahagian pau itu kepada Lynna_

 _"Eh, kenapa kau berikan kepada aku?" tanya Lynna_

 _"Maaf sebab aku ni kurang makan benda-benda manis" Lynna mengambil sebahagian pau itu dan lalu makan_

 _"Jadi kau memang tiada kawan di sini" Kaizo gelengkan kepala sambil makan pau kacang dia "Kau tak rasa sunyi ke kerana tiada kawan?"_

 _"Hmmm.. aku tak pernah rasa sunyi. Lagipun aku ada Lahap untuk temankan aku tapi dia sentiasa ada di kapal angkasa"_

 _"Kalau macam tu, aku akan menjadi kawan pertama kau di sini" kata Lynna sambil tersenyum "Kalau kau perlukan apa-apa bantuan, kau beritahu sahaja aku"_

 _"Tapi kau duduk jauh dari sini. Macam mana aku mahu menjadi kawan kau"_

 _"Itu kau tak perlu risau. Aku akan datang ke sini jika aku ada masa. Adik kau pun teruja sahaja dapat berkenalan dengan aku" Tiba-tiba Lynna teringatkan sesuatu "Oh yea, kita perlu belikan sesuatu untuk Fang. Dia suka apa yea"_

 _"Donut lobak merah" Lalu Lynna pegang tangan Kaizo_

 _"Aku tadi ada nampak satu gerai ni. Dekat situ ada jual donut lobak merah, jom kita ke situ" Lynna membawa Kaizo ke gerai tersebut. Mereka terus beli beberapa biji donut lobak merah khas untuk Fang. Seterusnya mereka pergi ke sebuah gerai kecil untuk duduk makan bersama. Di situ, mereka terus berbual. Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka dapat mengenali antara satu sama lain. Kaizo mula rasa senang berkawan dengan Lynna. Dia rasa Lynna seorang gadis yang lain daripada gadis-gadis lain. Dia juga dapat rasakan mereka berdua akan menjadi kawan baik tetapi dia tidak tahu dengan masa depan mereka yang akan menjadi lebih daripada itu. Mereka terus berborak sehingga sudah tiba masanya untuk mereka berdua pulang ke rumah. Lynna berjanji kepada Kaizo yang dia akan datang balik ke sini tetapi dia tidak tahu bila. Kaizo berharap Lynna akan kerap datang ke Pulau Rintis kerana dia rasa senang dengan kehadiran Lynna di dalam hidup dia_

* * *

Kaizo membuka matanya. Dia melihat kiri dan kanan. Dia kini berada di rumah atuk dan nenek dia "Kaizo" Dia melihat di pintu dan nampak nenek dia sedang pegang sebuah cawan "Kau sudah bangun"

"Nenek, bagaimana saya berada di sini?" tanya Kaizo

"Kapal angkasa kau terhempas dekat sebuah planet tapi kau begitu nasib baik kerana pak cik kau selamatkan kau" Nenek Kirana masuk ke dalam bilik itu dan terus dia berikan cawan itu kepada Kaizo

"Terima kasih nenek" Kaizo mengambil cawan itu dan lalu dia minum sedikit "Tapi, bagaimana dengan kapal angkasa saya dan juga Lahap?"

"Lahap selamat. Dia ada dekat sini, tengah betulkan kapal angkasa kamu yang rosak teruk tu tapi kamu kena duduk di sini untuk beberapa hari. Kaki kamu patah" Kaizo melihat kakinya yang telah pun dibalut. Dia juga sedar bahawa kepala dia juga ada balutan. Dia usik sedikit dan terus rasa kesakitan di kepalanya

"Tapi saya kena pergi.. saya perlu selamatkan anak saya. Lynna menunggu saya di rumah untuk membawa pulang Rifqi" Kaizo cuba untuk keluar dari katil itu tetapi badan dia rasa sangat lemah dan kaki dia pula sakit

"Maaf Kaizo, kamu perlu berehat tapi kamu jangan risau, pak cik kamu sekarang ini sedang menolong kamu. Dia dan rakan-rakan dia sedang memburu kapal angkasa Kapten Chaos" Nenek Kirana belai rambut Kaizo "Kaizo, sebenarnya nenek ada berita untuk kamu tapi nenek rasa, kamu tidak perlu tahu"

"Berita apa nek? Beritahu saya nek. Ini berkaitan dengan anak saya ke?" Nenek Kirana gelengkan kepala

"Ini tentang Lynna"

"Kenapa dengan dia" Kaizo menjadi risau "Apa terjadi dengan dia?"

"Hmm.. Faye beritahu nenek yang dia tidak mahu makan ataupun minum kerana dia risaukan tentang kamu dan juga Rifqi. Sekarang ini dia dibawah jagaan kawan dia dan juga Rizu"

"Adik saya mana?" tanya Kaizo yang menjadi semakin cemas

"Fang pergi ikut pak cik kamu untuk selamatkan Rifqi. Kawan-kawan dia ikut sekali"

"Saya perlu pergi juga. Saya kena bantu mereka dan saya perlu pulang. Saya tidak mahu Lynna jatuh sakit" Kaizo cuba untuk keluar dari katil itu. Dia kuatkan diri dia, dia tidak mahu terbaring sahaja di atas katil sementara adik dia pergi selamatkan anak dia dan dia juga tidak mahu Lynna menunggu kepulangan dia dan Rifqi begitu lama "Maaf nek, saya perlu pergi. Saya tidak boleh duduk di sini lama"

"Nenek faham tapi kamu tu. Boleh ke kamu pergi berlawan dengan kaki kau begitu?"

"Saya tahu keadaan saya tidak begitu kuat sekarang ini tapi saya terpaksa" Kaizo abaikan kesakitan di kakinya. Dia terus keluar dari katil itu dan lalu dia bangun. Dia berjalan begitu perlahan sekali dengan bantuan daripada nenek dia "Maafkan saya nek. Saya kena pergi juga"

"Hmm.. nenek tidak boleh menghalang kamu tapi kamu kena berhati-hati tapi macam mana kamu nak pergi, kapal angkasa kamu belum diperbaiki sepenuhnya" Kaizo terpaksa fikirkan jalan lain untuk pergi sertai adiknya yang kini di dalam kapal angkasa pak cik mereka. Dia tidak akan berputus asa kerana dia adalah Kaizo, seorang Kapten yang tidak pernah mengalah

"Tunggu ayah, Rifqi. Ayah akan datang untuk selamatkan kamu. Ibu sedang menunggu kamu, Rifqi" bisik Kaizo

* * *

Keesokannya, Kiddi pegang tangan Lynna untuk merasa nadi jantung Lynna dan dia menjadi tidak sedap hati "Kenapa abang Kiddi?" tanya Rizu yang ada di sebelah dia

"Nampaknya kesihatan kakak kamu merosot. Nadi dia semakin lemah"

"Kakak Lynna tak ok? Abang Kiddi perlu buat sesuatu. Bangunkan dia, sembuhkan dia. Bawak dia pergi ke hospital" kata Rizu dengan nada cemas dia "Pizu tak nak kehilangan kakak Lynna. Abang Kiddi bangunkan dia"

"Baiklah" Kiddi bangunkan Lynna dengan kuasa dia tetapi Lynna tidak membuka mata dia "Lynna? Bangun Lynna" Lynna masih lagi tidak bangun

"Kakak Lynna.. bangun!"

"Lynna.. bangun, ini Kiddi"

"Kakak Lynna bangun! bangun!" Lynna tidak juga bangun. Mereka berdua bertambah risau. Rizu sudah pun menangis kerana Lynna tidak bangun "Kakak Lynna jangan tinggalkan kami"

"Kaizo, pulang ke sini cepat" bisik Kiddi. Wajah Lynna menjadi pucat sedikit. Kiddi risau kalau Lynna pergi buat selama-lamanya dan Kaizo mungkin akan terlambat. Mungkin juga Lynna tidak dapat melihat anaknya buat kali terakhir "Lynna, kau kena kuatkan diri"

to be continued

* * *

 **hehehee... macam mana dengan chapter 4 ni.. ok ataupun k.o?**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter**

 **-Sayonara-**


	5. Perang di Angkasa

**Welcome back semua! apa khabar? semua sihat?**

 **hehehe.. terima kasih kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini :3 terima kasih juga kerana sudi memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Perang di angkasa

"Daddy, macam mana? dapat tak kesan kapal terbang Kapten Chaos tu?" tanya Faye sambil melihat ayahnya sedang mencari-cari koordinasi Kapten Chaos berada

"Daddy belum jumpa lagi. Apa kata kau pergi duduk dekat bilik. Daddy nak buat kerja tanpa di ganggu oleh sesiapa" Faye angkur dengan kata-kata ayah dia. Lalu dia keluar dari bilik kawalan itu. Dia bertembung dengan Fang. Muka dia agak suram, Faye faham dengan apa yang dia lalui sekarang ini

"Fang, kau kena kuatkan diri demi abang kau dan juga kak Lynna. Sekarang tinggal kau seorang sahaja untuk pergi selamatkan Rifqi"

"Aku tahu Faye" Fang terus melihat di luar tingkap. Dia melihat bintang-bintang di luar yang berkelip-kelip begitu cerah sekali tetapi hati Fang tetap sayu "Sebenarnya aku terima berita daripada Rizu"

"Berita apa?"

Fang pejamkan matanya dan tidak sanggup untuk memberitahu berita buruk itu kepada Faye "Fang? Kenapa? Ada apa-apa yang terjadi lagi ke?"

"Kak Lynna.. kesihatan dia merosok sekarang ini dan paling buruk sekali ialah kak Lynna tak bangun walaupun abang Kiddi sudah pun hilangkan kuasa tidur dia" Fang duduk tersandar di bawah tingkap kapal angkasa itu "Aku tak nak keluarga abang aku musnah sebab Kapten Chaos tu. Dulu dia cuba bawa lari kak Lynna, sekarang ini dia bawa lari Rifqi pula" Faye duduk bersila di sebelah sepupu dia

"Fang, kau masih lagi ada kawan-kawan untuk membantu kau. Mereka semua dapat menolong kau untuk kembalikan kebahagian mereka dan kak Lynna pasti akan sembuh apabila Rifqi pulang ke tangan dia nanti. Abang Kaizo pun akan pulang bersama juga dan mereka berbahagia semula. Itu semua yang kami inginkan untuk mereka. Dia orang tu sudah menjadi kakak dan abang kepada kami semua. Kami semua sayangkan mereka berdua. Kau pun tahu kami semua sudah menjadi saksi kebahagian mereka semenjak mereka berkawan lagi dan aku tak kan benarkan kebahagian mereka musnah"

"Terima kasih Faye. Kau lah satu-satunya sepupu yang aku paling rapat" Fang tersenyum sedikit

"Mestilah, aku kan sepupu kesayangan kau. Aku sudah anggap kau dan abang Kaizo seperti adik beradik aku sendiri"

"Kenapa korang duduk dekat sini?" muncul Boboiboy bersama dengan dua cawan hot chocolate "Aku cari korang berdua tadi sebab aku ada sediakan hot chocolate" Dia terus berikan cawan hot chocolate itu kepada dua kawan baik dia "Boleh aku join sekali?"

"Boleh" Fang memberikan ruang sedikit untuk Boboiboy duduk di situ. Boboiboy duduk di antara Fang dan Faye "Terima kasih kerana buatkan hot chocolate untuk kita orang"

"Sama-sama. Aku buat pun sebab nak bagi kau tenang sedikit. Aku dari tadi nampak kau nampak muram, suram, sayu dan macam orang tiada semangat"

"Hmmm... aku tengah fikirkan nasib abang aku, kak Lynna dan Rifqi. Aku tak tahulah apa yang akan terjadi lepas ni. Abang aku, kapal angkasa dia terhempas, kak Lynna tak nak bangun dan kesihatan dia semakin teruk. Rifqi pula, masih lagi belum di selamatkan. Macam-macam dugaan mereka dapat selepas sahaja Rifqi ada" Boboiboy pegang bahu Fang

"Ini mungkin satu ujian untuk mereka dan kau juga"

"Ujian?" Fang pandang ke arah kawan baik dia "Ujian untuk apa?"

"Ujian untuk tabahkan hati dan kuatkan semangat walaupun apa-apa yang terjadi, lebih-lebih lagi untuk kau. Aku tahu kau terlampau sayangkan mereka. Jadi ini mungkin misi kau untuk betulkan keadaan" kata Boboiboy "Kita semua ada di sisi kau. Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot, Lily, Faye dan juga Bella. Mereka kawan kau semenjak dari dulu lagi. Jadi kau tidak akan keseorangan dalam misi ini"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy kerana sentiasa membantu aku"

"Itulah gunanya kawan" Fang tersenyum sedikit dan lalu dia minum air hot chocolate itu "Kau jangan susah hati. Apa jua rintangan yang kau hadapi, kita akan sentiasa bersama" Boboiboy rasa lega melihat kawan dia tersenyum sedikit. Mereka duduk di situ untuk beberapa minit sehinggalah pintu bilik kawalan dibuka. Ayah Faye keluar dari bilik itu dan terkejut melihat mereka bertiga

"Daddy, ada apa-apa berita tak?" tanya Faye

"Nampaknya Kaizo sedang menuju ke sini. Dia di dalam kapal angkasa lain. Kapal angkasa dia masih lagi dalam perbaiki" kata ayah Faye

"Abang ke sini?" Fang cepat-cepat bangun dari tempat duduknya "Tapi abang masih dalam keadaan lemah, takkan dia nak pergi ikut berlawan pulak" Boboiboy dan Faye bangun dari tempat duduk mereka

"Itu sebab abang kau buat apa sahaja untuk selamatkan kebahagian dia dengan bersama kak Lynna dan juga Rifqi. Abang kau sayangkan kak Lynna, dia langsung tidak kisah tentang kesakitan dia" kata Boboiboy

"Betul kata kawan kau" Ayah Faye pegang bahu Fang "Kaizo seorang yang kuat, dia tak kan tunjuk kelemahan dia. Uncle yakin, dengan kekuatan yang masih lagi ada di dalam diri dia, dia akan tetap berjuang. Jadi kamu semua jangan sia-siakan misi ini"

"Baik uncle!" kata Boboiboy dan Fang

"Baik daddy!" Faye peluk ayahnya

"Oh yea, uncle telah jumpa pun koordinasi kapal angkasa Kapten Chaos. Kawan uncle sedang mengawasi kapal angkasa dia. Jadi kita tunggu Kaizo sampai di sini sebelum kita bergerak"

* * *

 _"Kaizo, apa perasaan kau apabila kau sudah duduk di bumi?" tanya Lynna sambil bermain dengan pasir pantai. Mereka berdua sering kali keluar bersama pada waktu siang. Lynna telah menjadi sahabat baik kepada Kaizo tetapi mereka tidak sedar dengan perasaan cinta sudah pun timbul di hati masing-masing_

 _"Aku rasa bahagia sekali duduk di sini bersama dengan adik aku. Aku juga dapat kenali pelbagai benda baru di sini" kata Kaizo yang sedang menikmati keindahan pantai pada hari itu_

 _"Jadi kau tak mahu pergi balik ke kapal angkasa kau dan sambung dengan misi kau?"_

 _"Aku boleh sahaja jalankan misi aku dan tinggal di sini. Lagipun adik aku mahu tinggal di sini kerana kawan-kawan dia ada di sini. Dia tidak sanggup tinggalkan kawan-kawan dia setelah apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap dia. Merekalah sahabat sejati adik aku dan kerana merekalah yang sanggup mengejar aku untuk pulangkan Fang kepada mereka" Kaizo teringat lagi kisah itu_

 _"Baiknya kawan-kawan adik kau. Mesti seronok berkawan dengan mereka"_

 _"Kawan-kawan dia memang baik tapi adik aku sahaja yang nakal, suka cari pasal dengan semua orang kecuali kau" Kaizo melihat Lynna yang tersenyum itu_

 _"Aku?"_

 _"Sebab adik aku sayangkan kau. Entah apa kau sudah buat dekat adik aku" Lynna tergelak sedikit_

 _"Aku tak buat apa-apa pun. Mungkin dia rasa selesa dan selamat dengan aku tapi aku juga sayangkan dia. Dia sudah menjadi seperti adik aku sendiri tapi kau jangan risau, aku tak kan ambil adik kau" Lynna kumpul pasir banyak-banyak di hadapan dia untuk membuat sebuah istana pasir "Aku tengok adik kau suka sahaja aku datang ke sini. Dia siap nak bawa aku pergi berjalan-jalan dekat bandar dan kau pula, rasa cemburu sebab adik kau keluar dengan aku"_

 _"Aku bukannya cemburu pun" kata Kaizo yang tidak mahu mengaku "Aku cuma ingin tahu dengan siapa yang dia selalu keluar"_

 _"Yelah tu Kaizo" Lynna mengutip beberapa kulit kerang yang ada di tepi-tepi dia dan lalu dia menghiasi istana pasir dia yang tidak begitu menjadi_

 _"Apa yang kau cuba lakukan?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat istana pasir itu_

 _"Aku nak buat istana menggunakan pasir dan kerang-kerang yang ada dekat pantai tapi istana aku tidak begitu indah pulak" Lynna membuat korek-korek di sekeliling istana pasir dia untuk membuat sebuah laluan dan lalu dia meletakkan kerang-kerang di dalam laluan itu. Kaizo ternampak sebuah kulit kerang yang begitu cantik. Kerang itu tidak berada jauh dari mereka dan lalu dia bangun untuk mengambil kerang itu. Lynna masih lagi membuat istana pasir dia. Kaizo kembali dengan kerang tersebut_

 _"Lawanya kerang yang kau ambil tu" kata Lynna. Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia terus letakkan kerang yang cantik itu di atas istana pasir Lynna_

 _"Walaupun tidak begitu indah, aku pasti orang-orang yang tinggal di istana itu mesti bahagia"_

 _"Seperti rumah kau yang kelihatan seperti rumah terbiar" kata Lynna. Kaizo terus bermasam muka "Aku bergurau sahaja Kaizo tapi aku yakin, kau dapat ceriakan rumah terbiar itu dengan gelak ketawa adik kau, pergaduhan korang berdua dan juga kasih sayang di antara adik dan abang"_

 _"Terima kasih"_

 _"Sama-sama Kaizo" Tiba-tiba sahaja air laut naik ke pantai dan musnahkan sedikit istana pasir Lynna "Alamak, istana bahagia aku" Lynna cepat-cepat bangun tetapi pakaian dia terkena sedikit air laut. Baju dan seluar dia sedikit basah. Kaizo cuba bina balik istana pasir Lynna "Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?"_

 _"Bina balik istana bahagia kau" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Lynna tidak berkata apa, lalu dia kembali duduk dan mereka berdua bina balik istana pasir itu bersama. Istana pasir itu menjadi lebih cantik daripada sebelumnya_

* * *

"Abanggg!" Fang peluk abangnya yang dalam kesakitan itu "Abang ok ke?" Kaizo sudah pun tiba di kapal angkasa ayah Faye

"Abang ok sahaja tapi kita perlu cepat"

"Abang boleh ke berlawan dengan si Kapten Chaos dalam keadaan abang begini?"

"Itu kau tidak perlu risau" Kaizo berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat dia. Dia terus ke bilik kawalan utama untuk berbincang dengan ayah Faye

"Adik tahu abang risaukan tentang kak Lynna. Adik tahu apa yang terjadi dekat dia sekarang ni"

"Hmmm.. yea, abang memang risaukan tentang kesihatan dia. Abang perlu cepat sebelum semuanya terlambat" kata Kaizo dengan suara dia yang agak perlahan tapi serius "Abang kenakan selamatkan mereka"

"Adik akan bantu abang. Adik tidak akan biarkan abang keseorangan dalam misi ini"

"Terima kasih" Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bilik kawalan utama. Faye dan ayahnya sudah pun berada di dalam bilik itu. Mereka sedang memerhatikan koordinasi kapal angkasa Kapten Chaos

"Kaizo, akhirnya kau selamat juga sampai ke sini. Bagaimana dengan kapal angkasa kau?" tanya ayah Faye

"Belum baik pulih lagi tapi Lahap sedang usahakannya. Mana kedudukan Kapten Chaos itu?" Lalu ayah Faye tunjuk koordinasi kapal angkasa itu kepada Kaizo "Hmm.. kita tidak berada jauh daripada mereka tapi kita perlu berhati-hati. Aku takut dia akan serang kapal angkasa ini pula"

"Itu kau tidak perlu risau. Uncle dapat bantuan ramai daripada kawan uncle. Kalau mereka serang, kawan-kawan uncle akan serang mereka balik dan kita akan cuba masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa Kapten Chaos" Ayah Faye pegang bahu Kaizo "Uncle pasti Rifqi tidak dalam keadaan bahawa kerana dia cuma inginkan Rifqi dan juga kuasa isteri kau. Kita akan selamatkan kedua-duanya dan selepas itu, kita terus ke bumi. Lynna sedang menunggu di bumi"

"Saya tahu dia sedang menunggu tapi dalam keadaan sakit" Kaizo menggenggam tangannya. Fang nampak muka marah abangnya "Aku akan ajar dia. Berani dia buat begini terhadap Lynna"

"Abang, kita akan ajar dia sama-sama. Adik akan belasah dia sepuas-puasnya!"

"Kau nak ceriakan hati abang ke?" tanya Kaizo. Fang terus tersengih

"Yelah, adik tak nak lah tengok abang nampak marah sahaja. Abang kenalah tenang. Nanti adik buatkan teh hijau untuk abang"

"Hmmm... suka hati kaulah tapi terima kasih" Kaizo usap-usap kepala adiknya "Tapi apa-apa pun terjadi, kau kena ikut arahan aku. Jangan main sesuka hati sahaja. Aku tak nak apa-apa terjadi dekat kau juga. Kalau abang kehilangan Lynna atau Rifqi, abang tak nak kehilangan kau juga"

"Jangan risaulah abang. Adik kan sama kuat dengan abang dan adik pasti, kita akan berjaya kalahkan Kapten tak guna tu"

"Betul tu landak!" muncul Lily bersama dengan kawan-kawan Fang yang lain

"Dia ni pun ada dekat sini juga?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil matanya melirik ke arah Lily "Aku ingat kau, Faye dan rakan-rakan superhero kau ada sahaja di sini. TAPI APASAL BUDAK DUA ORANG NI ADA SEKALI DEKAT SINI? INGAT INI ROMBONGAN KE APA?!" dia tunjuk dekat dua orang itu iaitu Lily dan Bella

"Errr.. jangan marah abang Kaizo. Kami datang ke sini untuk bantu abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy

"Apasal yang dua tu ikut sekali?" tanya Kaizo

"Sebab Lily nak tolong abang Kaizo! Macam dulu-dulu tu, masa kita pergi selamatkan kak Lynna. Mesti abang Kaizo tak ingat sebab kepala abang Kaizo kena balut tapi takpe, biar Lily ingatkan abang Kaizo! Pada suatu-" Mulut Lily kena tutup dengan tangan Fang

"Abang pergi berehat. Biar adik uruskan budak pelik ni" kata Fang sambil tersengih di situ. Kaizo tidak berkata apa lagi, terus dia keluar dari bilik kawalan itu. Kepala dia terasa sakit pula. Tak tahulah sakit kepala sebab sakit atau sakit kepala sebab Lily ada. Dia masih lagi tidak puas hati dengan Lily semenjak pertama kali dia jumpa Lily. Entah apa yang dia tidak puas hati, kita abaikan sahajalah

"Yang korang semua ada dekat sini apasal?" tanya Fang

"Sebab nak tengok abang kau lah. Tak kan tak boleh kot" kata Gopal "Dey, abang kau tu ok ke tak ok? Boleh ke dia nak pergi berlawan?"

"Jawapan dia mestilah boleh. Dia tu sakit ke tak, dia akan pergi berlawan tapi ini demi selamatkan kebahagian dia" Fang melihat koordinasi kapal angkasa mereka. Makin lama makin dekat. Hati dia berdebar-debar rasanya kerana dia tidak tahu apa akan terjadi selepas ini. Harap-harap semuanya selamat dan tiada benda buruk akan berlaku tapi dia silap, kapal angkasa mereka telah diserang oleh orang-orang Kapten Chaos

"PERGI DUDUK DI TEMPAT KAMU!" Jerit ayah Faye. Dia terpaksa memandu kapal angkasa dia untuk menggelakkan kapal angkasa dia terkena peluru berpandu. Dia telah memanggil beberapa bantuan untuk menolong mereka. Fang pergi mencari abang tetapi dia terkejut, kerana abang telah memandu salah satu pesawat kecil untuk mempertahankan kapal angkasa mereka dan juga menyerang orang-orang suruhan Kapten Chaos. Dia perlu pergi menolong abang dia. Tinggal dua pesawat kecil untuk dipandu

"Boboiboy!" Fang pegang lengan kawan baik dia "Kita perlu tolong abang aku"

"Macam mana? Tak kan kau suruh kita orang keluar dari kapal angkasa ni pulak"

"Bukanlah. Kita guna pesawat perjuang dekat dalam kapal angkasa. Sekarang tinggal dua sahaja, kau dan aku kena tolong abang aku mempertahankan kapal angkasa ni" Boboiboy tidak membantah. Mereka terus ke ruangan yang tersimpannya pesawat itu. Boboiboy dan Fang mengambil pesawat perjuang mereka masing-masing. Mereka menaiki pesawat itu dan sudah bersedia untuk bertolak. Helmet mereka mempunyai sistem untuk berhubung dengan pesawat lain dan juga kapal angkasa mereka

"Boboiboy, kau sudah bersedia?" tanya Fang

"Sedia!"

Fang memandu keluar pesawat dia dan di belakang dia di ekori oleh Boboiboy

"Itu dia orang!" kata Yaya dekat tingkap kapal angkasa. Dia nampak Fang dan Boboiboy pergi terbang di luar kapal angkasa dengan pesawat mereka "Faye! Ayah kau tahu tak tentang ni?"

"Entahlah tapi aku rasa di akan tahu sebab sistem perhubungan mereka sudah tentu telah di aktifkan tapi dekat dalam kapal angkasa ni ada 3 sahaja pesawat perjuang. Kalau tidak, kita semua boleh pergi bantu. Aku harap bantuan akan tiba tidak lama lagi sebab dengan 3 sahaja pesawat yang kita ada, aku tidak pasti mereka boleh mempertahankan kapal angkasa ini dengan musuh kita yang begitu ramai"

"Jangan risau maaa... Kapten Kaizo, Boboiboy dan Fang pasti dapat selamatkan kita semua. Mereka kan hebat-hebat" kata Ying. Faye tersenyum sedikit dan berharap mereka semua akan selamat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ying tadi

"Tapi.. aku rasa kita semua dapat membantu mereka" Faye tersenyum sinis sambil keluarkan sesuatu dari poket jaket dia

* * *

"Lynna. Bangun.." Kiddi masih berusaha untuk bangunkan Lynna tetapi keadaan Lynna masih sama cuma kesihatan dia makin lama makin merosot. Muka Lynna semakin pucat dan semakin kurus. Rizu tidak tinggalkan Lynna semenjak hari pertama Lynna sakit, setiap hari dia duduk di situ dan menunggu Lynna bangun "Rizu pergilah berehat, abang boleh jaga dia"

"Tapi Pizu tak nak tinggalkan kakak Lynna. Pizu sayangkan kakak Lynna. Pizu tak nak kehilangan kakak Lynna. Pizu tak nak kakak Lynna pergi buat selama-lamanya. Pizu kena berikan semangat kepada kakak Lynna agar dia bangun. Kalau Pizu tiada di sini, nanti kakak Lynna akan hilang semangat"

"Abang tahu tapi Rizu nampak penat. Rizu kenalah berehat. Abang tak nak Rizu sakit pulak, nanti macam mana nak jaga kak Lynna" Kiddi berkata elok dengan Rizu "Rizu dengar cakap abang ok"

"Baiklah abang Kiddi tapi kalau kakak Lynna bangun, panggil Pizu ok" Rizu pegang tangan Lynna sebelum dia keluar dari bilik tersebut. Kiddi melihat wajah pucat Lynna, dia fikirkan, kalau keadaan Lynna semakin teruk. Dia akan bawa pulang Lynna ke dunia lain. Di situ mungkin fairy-fairy atau makhluk lain dapat sembuhkan Lynna

"Lynna.. kau kena bangun" Kiddi cuba lagi untuk bangunkan Lynna "Kau kena bangun dan berikan semangat kepada Kaizo. Aku tahu dia berada di angkasa lepas tapi aku juga tahu, kamu berdua mempunyai pertalian yang amat kuat. Aku tahu kau dengar kata-kata aku sekarang ni, jadi aku nak kau tabah. Aku tidak mahu melihat Lynna yang lemah, aku mahu Lynna yang dahulu. Lynna yang kuat. Aku mahu Lynna dahulu kembali dan berikan semangat kepada orang-orang yang kau sayang. Aku rindu dengan senyuman manis kau tapi kalau kau pergi dulu, kami semua akan rindu dengan senyuman kau tu. Jangan pergi dulu Lynna, anak kau Rifqi mahu ibunya" Kiddi belai rambut Lynna "Bangun Lynna.. bangun"

Rizu perhatikan Kiddi di muka pintu. Dia tidak pergi berehat kerana dia tidak mahu tinggalkan Lynna. Hati dia sedih dan sayu, dia sendiri tidak tahu buat apa "Apa abang Paizo dan abang Fang buat sekarang ini? Mereka sudah dapat selamatkan Rifqi ke?" bisik Rizu. Tiba-tiba sahaja satu cahaya telah keluar di gelang bunga berlian Lynna. Rizu berlari masuk "Kakak Lynna? Kenapa ni abang Kiddi?"

"Abang tak tahu" Kiddi bangun dan melihat pacaran cahaya di gelang Lynna. Ia masih lagi bersinar-sinar dan Lynna pula masih tidak lagi bangun "Apa yang terjadi ni?"

"Kakak Lynnaaaa! BANGUNNN!"

"Ka-Kai-Kaizo" Lynna memanggil nama Kaizo tetapi mata dia masih lagi tertutup "Aku... akan.. melindungi.. kau"

"Abang rasa, berlian gelang bunga itu ada kena mengena dengan kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo kamu. Bunga gelang itu terhasil sebab cinta sejati mereka dan abang rasa, bunga gelang itu seperti sedang menghubungkan perasaan mereka ketika kini masing-masing dalam bahaya"

"Jadi maksudnya abang Paizo dapat dengar suara kak Lynna sekarang ni?" tanya Rizu

"Mungkin juga" Kiddi melihat Lynna sudah berhenti bercakap dan cahaya gelang itu sudah pun hilang "Dan mungkin gelang bunga itu juga melindungi mereka berdua" Muka Lynna pucat tetapi gelang bunga itu melindungi Lynna dan Kaizo yang kini dalam bahaya. Sementara Kaizo di dalam pesawat perjuang dia, Kaizo terdengar suara Lynna

 _"Aku akan melindungi kau"_

"Lynna?"

 _"Jangan mengalah Kaizo. Aku tahu kau boleh selamatkan Rifqi dan lindungi kita semua"_

"Terima kasih Lynna. Aku akan tidak akan mengalah" kata Kaizo seorang diri di dalam pesawat itu. Dia memandu pesawat dia tanpa yang begitu bahaya tapi ini semua kerana ingin mempertahankan kapal angkasa pak cik dia. Kaizo menembak beberapa pesawat kecil milik Kapten Chaos supaya tidak menyerang kapal angkasa pak cik dia. Dia mengejar beberapa pesawat milik musuh dan lalu dia menembak pesawat itu sepuas hati dia

"Kaizo, hati-hati dekat luar tu" Kaizo terdengar suara pak cik dia dari sistem pertalian perhubungan mereka

"Baik" kata Kaizo sambil mengejar lagi pesawat musuh dia. Tiba-tiba datang pesawat musuh yang lain untuk menyerang Kaizo. Dia menggelakkan diri tetapi ada pesawat musuh yang lain pula datang mengejar dia. Kaizo tenangkan diri dan cuba untuk mencari jalan daripada dikejar oleh musuh dia. Kaizo pusing-pusingkan pesawat dia dan lalu di ruangan kecil kapal angkasa milik pak cik dia. Tiba-tiba sahaja muncul pesawat musuh di hadapan dia. Pesawat perjuang Kaizo telah dikepung tetapi bantuan datang untuk menolong Kaizo. Fang dan Boboiboy menembak musuh-musuh mereka

"Siapa tu?"

"Ini adiklah! Adik datang untuk menolong abang" kata Fang di sistem perhubungan mereka semua

"Dan juga Boboiboy!"

"Baiklah. Kamu berdua lindungi aku. Aku akan menyerang sesiapa yang dekat dengan kapal angkasa kita"

"BAIK!" kata Fang dan Boboiboy serentak. Fang di kiri abangnya dan Boboiboy berada di sebelah kanan. Mereka terbang bersama dan menyerang bersama. Makin ramai musuh mereka datang tetapi mereka bertiga tidak gentar dengan musuh-musuh mereka kerana mereka adalah pahlawan yang terhebat tapi jangan terlalu yakin sangat

"Fang! Hati-hati dekat sebelah kau!" jerit Boboiboy dekat sistem perhubungan. Fang pandang ketepi dan terus terbang ke atas. Dia terpaksa meninggalkan abang dia dan Boboiboy untuk menyerang musuh dia yang sedang mengejar dia "FANG! KAU OK KE?"

"Aku ok sahaja Boboiboy tapi dia tu memang cari nahas dengan aku" Fang memandu pesawat dia begitu cepat dan menggelakkan pesawat dia daripada terkena tembakan. Semasa dalam kejar mengejar itu, Fang ternampak sebuah kapal angkasa yang lain besar daripada kapal angkasa pak cik "Besarnya... ini gergasi kapal angkasa" Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat kapal angkasa itu

"PANGGG! FOKUS KAN DIRI KAU! BUKANNYA PERGI LIHAT KAPAL ANGKASA KAPTEN TAK GUNA TU!" Menjerit abang dia

"Maaf abang!" Fang terus memecut dan lalu dia gunakan kuasa dia "PELINDUNG BAYANG!" Dia menutup pesawat dia dengan pelindung bayang dan lalu dia pusingkan pesawat dia. Fang tahu musuh dia sedang menembak pelindung bayang dia. Dia tersenyum sinis dan terus dia memecut ke hadapan sambil memberikan tembakan laser kepada musuh dia. Pesawat musuh dia meletup dan lalu hancur di situ "RASAKAN DARI AKU! PADAN MUKA KAU! SIAPA SURUH CARI NAHAS DENGAN AKU!"

"Wei wei, itu baru satu sahaja"

"Senyaplah kau Boboiboy!" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia "Isk! datang lagi dia orang" Fang tidak membuang masa, dan terus memecut pesawat perjuang dia. Ada tiga musuh sedang mengejar dia

"Pang! hati-hati! Jangan sampai abang kena pergi tolong kau pulak!"

"Jangan risaulah- ALAMAK!" Fang terpaksa memandu pesawat dia ke atas untuk menggelak pesawat dia di tembak

"Kenapa adik?"

"Abang pergi fokuskan diri masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa tak guna tu, biar adik uruskan musuh-musuh adik!" kata Fang sambil melihat di belakang pesawat dia

"Jangan risau abang Kaizo! KAMI TRIO HURU HARA DATANG UNTUK MEMBANTU SI LANDAK!" Suara Lily pula keluar dekat sistem perhubungan mereka. Fang terkejut dan nampak tiga orang gadis berhelmet putih sedang terbang dengan sayap besi mereka di ruang angkasa lepas. Lily menyerang pesawat musuh dengan tembakan laser dia. Dia juga turut di bantu oleh dua kawan baik dia iaitu Bella dan Faye

"Macam mana korang boleh ada pakaian tu?" tanya Fang

"Hehehee.. sebenarnya alat menukar pakaian Faye dapat menghasilkan pakaian serba berteknologi tinggi. Jadi Faye hasilkan pakaian angkasa lepas yang mempunyai sayap untuk membolehkan kami terbang di ruang angkasa" Faye lalu di depan pesawat Fang sambil kenyitkan mata dia. Baju Faye berwarna pink, manakala Bella pula berwarna hijau dan Lily berwarna biru

"Kami pun ada juga di sini!" timbul suara Yaya "Fang! aku, Boboiboy, Ying dan Gopal akan bantu abang kau untuk masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa Kapten Chaos. Kau pula cuba mempertahankan kapal angkasa pak cik kau. Bantuan akan sampai tidak lama lagi. Selamat berjaya Fang"

"Sama-sama Yaya" kata Fang "Baiklah. Trio Huru Hara, korang terbang di sekeliling aku dan kita hapuskan musuh-musuh tak guna ni. Bella, kau lindungi aku dari belakang!"

"Baiklah Pang. RASAKAN LASER BERAPI BELLAAAA!" Bella berpusing-pusing untuk menembak musuh mereka dari belakang. Dia dengan gerak geri begitu pantas, dapat mengalahkan musuh mereka dengan begitu mudah sekali

"Lily dan Faye! Korang lindungi dari tepi" kata Fang lagi

"YEAHHHHH!" menjerit Lily dengan gembiranya

"Woi! Jangan terlalu gembira sangat boleh tak. Benda ni benda serius"

"Maaf landak.. hehehee" Lily tergelak sedikit dan terus dia terbang di atas pesawat Fang. Manakala Kaizo pula, dia di bantu oleh Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Mereka melintasi musuh-musuh mereka dengan begitu mudah. Ying menggunakan kuasa slow mo dia dan terus menyerang musuh-musuh mereka dengan tembakan laser. Gopal sempat lagi menukar pesawat musuh dia menjadi makanan

"Abang Kaizo! kita sudah semakin dekat. Abang Kaizo nak kami masuk sekali ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Tak perlu. Kau pergi bantu adik aku dan aku akan kalahkan Kapten Chaos dan dapatkan Rifqi semula"

"Baik abang Kaizo" Boboiboy menyerang beberapa pesawat musuh yang adai di depan mereka "Apasal lah aku rasa aku macam berada di dalam movie Star Wars" bisik Boboiboy Kaizo lajukan pesawat dia dan terus dia masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa milik Kapten Chaos. Dia mendarat dengan selamat tetapi pesawat dia telah di kepung oleh musuh-musuh. Mereka semua menghalakan pistol mereka ke arah pesawat Kaizo. Yaya dan Ying terbang masuk dan menyerang musuh-musuh itu

"KUASA SLOW MO!"

"TUMBUKAN PADU!" Yaya menumbuk beberapa musuh di situ yang bergerak secara perlahan. Kaizo keluar dari pesawat kecilnya dan terus pergi mencari Rifqi. Kapten Chaos telah diberi tahu tentang Kaizo sedang menuju ke arah dia

"Nampaknya ayah kamu dalam perjalanan ke sini tapi jangan risau, aku akan hapuskan dia dengan menggunakan kuasa ibu kau sendiri" kata Kapten Chaos kepada Rifqi yang sedang menghisap mainannya "Kaizo tak kan dapat anak dia balik" Dia tergelak sinis di situ. Dia pegang crystal putih yang dibuat seperti rantai dia sendiri "Mari ke sini Kaizo, aku akan hapuskan kau.. HAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Hapuskan dia Kapten" kata Hypnos. Mereka melihat skrin CCTV untuk perhatikan Kaizo berada di mana sekarang ini. Kaki Kaizo masih lagi dalam kesakitan tetapi dia endahkan sahaja kesakitan itu. Dia teruskan berjalan dan bertembung dengan beberapa orang pengawal musuh di dalam kapal angkasa itu. Dia berjaya tumpaskan pengawal-pengawal itu dan terus berjalan lagi. Kaizo mengintai-intai di setiap bilik dan cari dimana Rifqi berada sekarang sehinggalah dia jumpa Hypnos

"Kapten Kaizo memang hebat. Kapal terbang sudah terhempas pun, masih lagi boleh sampai ke sini" kata Hypnos

"Kau jangan nak bermain dengan aku. MANA ANAK AKU?" Hypnos tersenyum sinis sahaja

"Dia selamat tapi kau perlu berlawan dengan aku jika kau mahu teruskan perjalanan kau" Hypnos keluarkan pedang dia untuk bersiap sedia berlawan dengan Kaizo "Kau tak kan berjaya Kaizo. Aku akan tamatkan riwayat kau di sini sebelum kau dapat berlawan dengan kapten aku"

"Dia tak kan berlawan seorang sahaja" muncul Fang di sebelah Kaizo "Kau ingat kau dapat kalahkan abang aku. Abang aku alien yang terkuat di alam semestar!"

"Pang! Apa kau buat dekat sini?"

"Maaf abang. Adik tak kan biarkan abang keseorangan. Lagipun bantuan sudah pun tiba dan adik terus ke sini untuk membantu abang" Kaizo tersenyum kepada adiknya. Lalu adik beradik alien itu bergabung untuk hapuskan Hypnos tetapi Hypnos terus larikan diri dari situ "Dia larikan diri!" Fang terus mengejar Hypnos tetapi Kaizo terpaksa berlari begitu perlahan kerana kesakitan di kakinya

"Adik pergi kejar dia, abang akan berada di belakang adik" Fang tidak membantah, dia teruskan berlari. Kaizo berlari sehingga dia tidak nampak adiknya berlari begitu pantas. Dia menahan kesakitan dia dan dia tidak berhenti mengejar Hypnos walaupun musuh dia sudah lari jauh daripada dia

 _"Kaizo, aku yakin dengan diri kau"_

Kaizo terdengar lagi suara Lynna. Dia semangat dia berkobar-kobar, dia abaikan kesakitan itu dan dia memecutkan larian dia. Makin lama dia semakin hampir dengan adiknya, sehinggalah mereka berhenti berlari kerana mereka sudah pun berada di dalam sebuah bilik yang begitu luas. Di situ terdapat pelbagai alat kawalan dan juga skrin-skrin yang begitu banyak. Kapten Chaos pusingkan kerusinya dan terus dia tergelak sinis

"Sampai juga akhirnya kau"

"Baik kau pulangkan Rifqi kepada aku, sebelum aku hapuskan kau" kata Kaizo dengan nada marah dia. Tangan kanan dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk mengeluarkan pedang tenaga dia

"Hahahaha.. kalau kau nak dia, marilah berlawan dengan aku"

"Abang aku tak kan keseorangan dalam pertarungan dia. Aku dan abang aku akan hapuskan kau" kata Fang dengan penuh keyakinan. Kuasa bayang dia sudah mulai keluar di kedua belah tangannya. Kapten Chaos dengan serta merta menyerang mereka dengan kuasa api ungu Lynna. Dia semburkan api berwarna ungu ke arah mereka. Belum sempat Kaizo hendak melindungi diri dia dengan dinding tenaga, sebuah kubah berwarna ungu tercipta di sekeliling dia

"Kuasa siapa ni?" tanya Fang

"Abang rasa, ini kuasa Lynna sedang melindungi kita kerana abang asyik terdengar suara dia"

"Jadi dia melindungi kita dari jauh?" Kaizo angguk dan terus dia lompat untuk menyerang Kapten Chaos "Baiklah, demi kak Lynna. Aku akan hapuskan kapten tu. TUSUKAN BAYANGGG!" Mereka bertiga bertembung di udara. Kapten Chaos berlawan dengan dua alien adik beradik. Serangan demi serangan yang diterima oleh Kaizo dan Fang. Kaizo melibas pedang tenaganya supaya bebola api ungu tidak terkena dia. Kaizo dan Fang mendarat di atas lantai kapal angkasa bersama

"Macam mana ni abang, dia terlampau kuat sangat"

"Kita kena rampas kuasa kak Lynna dari dia. Tanpa kuasa itu, dia akan menjadi lemah" kata Kaizo. Kapten Chaos tergelak di udara bilik kawalan itu

"Kalau macam tu, adik akan cuba mengambil crystal putih itu"

"Baik tapi hati-hati" Fang angguk dan terus mereka menyerang lagi "HARIMAU BAYANG! SERANG DIA!"

"PEDANG TENAGA!" Kapten Chaos terbang untuk elakkan dirinya. Fang terus keluarkan helang bayang dia pula untuk menyerang dari udara

"HELANG BAYANG! TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!"

"PANG! HATI-HATI" Kaizo memberi amaran kepada adiknya kerana Kapten Chaos menyerang mereka dengan bebola api. Tusukan jari bayang Fang dapat musnahkan beberapa bebola api. Di dalam kelam kabut itu, Fang terbang dengan helang bayang untuk menuju ke sasaran dia iaitu crystal putih itu. Dia tidak akan mengalah, dia akan dapatkan crystal itu

"TANGAN BAYANGGG!"

Kaizo melompat untuk mengalihkan permandangan Kapten Chaos supaya adiknya dapat mengambil crystal putih itu "TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Kapten Chaos terpelanting dan Fang mengarah tangan bayangnya mengambil crystal putih itu. Tangan bayang tersebut putuskan rantai itu dan lalu Fang mengambil crystal itu. Kapten Chaos terjatuh di tepi mesin kawalan. Baru dia sedar crystal putihnya telah berjaya di ambil oleh Fang

"Hah! Kau akan kalah nanti" kata Fang dengan berlagaknya. Kaizo mendarat di depan Kapten Chaos

"Kau sudah tiada kuasa. Baik kau mengaku kalah sahaja" Tetapi Kapten Chaos tergelak sahaja. Kaizo begitu geram sekali dengan gelakan Kapten Chaos

"Kau ingat kau sudah menang tapi kau masih belum jumpa lagi anak kesayangan kau tu.. HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"SIAPA KATA DIA TAK JUMPA!" Kaizo dan Fang melihat belakang mereka dan nampak Faye sedang mendukung Rifqi. Lily dan Bella ada di situ juga dengan wajah keceriaan mereka. Hypnos telah dikalahkan oleh pasukan Trio Huru-Hara dan sekarang tangan dia telah di gari dan ditangkap oleh ayah Faye sendiri. Kapten Chaos menjadi cemas kerana dia sudah kalah. Lalu dia bangun untuk larikan diri tetapi dinding bilik kawalan itu dimusnahkan dari luar. Pesawat Boboiboy telah musnahkan olehnya. Yaya, Ying dan Gopal terbang masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Kapten Chaos dikepung oleh mereka semua. Kaizo berjalan menghampiri Kapten Chaos

"Kau sudah pun kalah. Kau tidak boleh lari ke mana lagi.. TETAKAN TENAGA!" Kaizo tidak hapuskan Kapten Chaos tetapi dia diserahkan kepada ayah Faye. Tangan dia di gari seperti Hypnos. Ayah Faye akan membawa mereka berdua ke penjara alien dan dia juga menghantar mereka semua pulang ke bumi dengan sepantas kilat. Sekarang Kaizo perlu pergi selamatkan Lynna yang masih lagi belum bangun

* * *

"Abang Kiddi.. badan kak Lynna sejuk"

"Abang tahu Rizu tapi abang tidak boleh buat apa. Abang cuma berharap mereka sampai ke sini secepat mungkin" Kiddi tiada kuasa untuk pulihkan kesihatan Lynna. Dia menghela nafas sambil melihat kawan baik dia terbaring di atas katil

"Abang bawalah kakak Lynna pergi ke hospital. Kita tidak boleh duduk di sini sahaja abang Kiddi. Nanti kita kehilangan dia macam mana? Nanti abang Kiddi juga yang akan menyesal dan abang Paizo yang akan merana nanti. Pizu tak naklah abang Kiddi salahkan diri sendiri sepanjang hidup abang Kiddi" Kiddi terpaksa angkur dengan kata-kata Rizu. Dia setuju, dia perlu bawa Lynna pergi ke hospital tetapi sebelum dia angkat, pintu bilik Lynna terbuka

"ABANG PAIZO!" Rizu gembira melihat Kaizo tiba di situ dengan Rifqi. Kaizo cepat-cepat pergi ke katil Lynna

"Lynna, bangun.. Rifqi sudah pulang" Kaizo tunjuk Rifqi di hadapan wajah Lynna tetapi Lynna tidak bangun. Kiddi merasa nadi Lynna dan dia berubah menjadi sedih "Kenapa? Apa yang sudah berlaku? Kau jangan cakap aku sudah kehilangan Lynna" Kiddi tidak berkata apa. Fang yang baru sahaja muncul di muka pintu, nampak perubahan di wajah abangnya "Lynna.. jangan tinggalkan aku dan Rifqi" Rifqi yang masih bayi lagi, dia tergelak tersenyum di situ sambil melihat ibunya. Rizu menangis di situ. Fang masuk ke dalam bilik dan terus pegang tangan sejuk Lynna

"Kak Lynna" Fang memanggil kakak ipar dia dengan suara perlahan dia. Kaizo membawa Rifqi dekat dengan tangan Lynna dan lalu Rifqi mencapai salah satu jari Lynna. Rifqi tersenyum dan lalu satu pancaran cahaya mengalir keluar dari badan Rifqi dan terus ke badan Lynna "Eh, apa yang berlaku ni?"

Kiddi terus tersenyum kerana dia sudah tahu apa kuasa Rifqi yang sebenarnya "Nampaknya Rifqi mempunyai kuasa healer. Kuasa yang dapat pulihkan seseorang" Mereka semua melihat wajah pucat Lynna semakin lama semakin kembali kepada normal. Cahaya dari Rifqi terus hilang, Rizu cepat-cepat mengesat air matanya

"Lynna?" Kaizo usik sedikit bahu Lynna

"Kak Lynna?" panggil Fang. Perlahan-perlahan Lynna membuka matanya, hati Kaizo menjadi gembira apabila melihat Lynna membuka matanya "Kak Lynna!" Fang dan Rizu terus memeluk Lynna "Kak Lynna selamat, kak Lynna tak tinggalkan kami" Tangan Lynna terangkat lemah dan lalu membelai kepala Fang

"Terima kasih kerana tidak putus harapan" suara Lynna begitu lemah sekali

"Tapi kak Lynna jangan buat begitu dekat kita orang lagi" kata Fang di dalam dakapan Lynna

"Maaf sebab akak buat kamu semua risau. Maafkan akak. Akak cuma fikirkan tentang Rifqi sahaja dan lupa tentang kamu semua dan juga tentang kesihatan Rifqi" Air mata Lynna mengalir keluar "Maafkan akak"

"Kau tidak perlu sedih Lynna. Tadi semasa aku dalam misi selamatkan Rifqi, aku terdengar suara kau"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak henti-henti menjerit nama kau dan juga Rifqi" Fang dan Rizu bangun dan berikan laluan kepada abang dia untuk menyerahkan Rifqi kepada Lynna "Rifqi, ibu rindukan kamu. Kau kembali dengan selamat, Rifqi" Lynna mendukung bayinya dengan hati gembira. Lynna tersenyum menangis melihat anaknya. Rindu dia kepada Rifqi, akhirnya terubat

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Lily, Faye dan juga Ochobot, melihat Lynna bermanja-manja dengan Rifqi. Mereka turut menangis sedikit kerana Rifqi sudah pulang ke pangkuan ibunya. Kaizo berharap tiada lagi ancaman musuh selepas ini

To be continued or end dekat sini sahaja? xD

* * *

 **Akhirnya, siap juga chapter 5! Author dapat sedikit inspirasi dari episode 6 Boboiboy galaxy.. hehehe xD**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sentiasa menunggu author update fanfic ini.. tapi author tak tahulah nak continued ataupun tidak :P**

 **hopefully korang semua enjoy dengan fanfic Kawan Baik Ku 2!**

 **See you again~**


	6. Bonus Chapter

**Welcome back semua! Chapter ini hanyalah chapter bonus untuk kamu semua!**

 **Terima kasih kerana selalu berikan review :3 terima kasih semua! I love you guys!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Bonus Chapter

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

Lynna melihat anaknya sedang membelek-belek sebuah photo album di meja ruang tamu. Lynna tersenyum melihat Rifqi begitu teruja melihat gambar ibu dan ayahnya sewaktu zaman dahulu

"Ibu, siapa mereka ni?" tanya Rifqi sambil menunjuk sekeping gambar kepada ibunya

"Itu nenek dan atuk Qiqi, ibu dan ayah kepada ayah kamu tapi mereka sudah lama tiada"

"Oh, mereka pergi mana?" tanya Rifqi

"Mereka sudah tiada lagi, Qiqi" Lynna duduk di sebelah Rifqi sambil melihat photo album itu bersama. Dia mengambil photo album yang terletak di atas meja ruang tamu dan lalu letak di atas ribanya. Rifqi duduk disebelah ibunya

"Uncle Pang Pang nampak comel masa dia kecik dulu" Lynna tergelak sedikit semenjak Rifqi memanggil pak ciknya 'uncle Pang Pang' Ini semua Kaizo punya kerja. Dia yang ajar anaknya memanggil Fang, Pang "Uncle Pang Pang dulu-dulu nakal tak?"

"Nakal lah juga. Dia tu selalu kena kejar dengan ayah sebab terlampau nakal sangat. Dia suka cari pasal dengan orang tapi Rifqi jangan ikut perangai tu, ok"

"Tapi Qiqi suka uncle Pang Pang. Uncle Pang Pang selalu bawa Qiqi pergi ke taman permainan, lepas tu dia selalu belanja Qiqi makan ice cream"

"Ibu tahu" Lynna cium kepala anaknya "Ibu cuma berharap Qiqi jadi budak yang baik"

"Mestilah! Qiqi baik bukan jahat tapi.. kenapa ayah selalu garang dan buli uncle Pang Pang? Ayah memang selalu buat macam tu dekat uncle Pang Pang ke?" tanya Rifqi

"Hmm.. kalaulah Qiqi tahu kisah mereka berdua, tentu Qiqi akan tergelak. Ibu pun dulu sabar sahaja dengan perangai mereka. Rumah ini sentiasa ada kekecohan atau pergaduhan diantara mereka berdua tapi dia orang tu rapat, mesra dan sayang satu sama lain"

"Macam Qiqi dan ibu!" Rifqi peluk ibunya "Ibu, ceritalah kisah ayah dulu dengan uncle Pang Pang. Qiqi nak dengar"

"Hmmm... dulu-dulu masa ibu berkawan dengan ayah kamu, ibu selalu datang ke sini. Setiap kali ibu datang ke sini, mesti ayah kamu akan kejarkan adik dia tu tapi ibu suka melihat keakraban mereka. Ayah kamu memang sayangkan adik dia" kata Lynna sambil membuka muka surat photo album yang seterusnya "Ini masa dia orang berkelah dekat depan rumah. Masa tu ayah kamu ada cerita dekat ibu. Uncle Pang Pang kamu nak keluar pergi berkelah dekat tepi sungai tapi ayah kamu tak benarkan dia pergi sebab peperiksaan dia nak dekat dah"

"Lepas tu apa jadi ibu?" tanya Rifqi

"Lepas tu ayah kamu pujuk balik uncle Pang Pang kamu. Dia panggil semua kawan-kawan uncle Pang Pang kamu, dan terus dia orang berkelah dekat depan rumah" Lynna belai rambut Rifqi "Masa tu ibu tidak kerap sangat datang ke sini. Ibu sibuk tapi ayah kamu selalu cerita dekat ibu apa yang terjadi dekat sini. Ayah kamu akan cerita segala-galanya"

"Kenapa masa ni uncle Pizu takde?" tanya Rifqi lagi

"Masa tu uncle Pang Pang kamu belum kenal uncle Pizu lagi. Masa ni dia orang semua darjah 5. Lepas sahaja masuk darjah 6, terus uncle Pang Pang kamu dapat ramai kawan" Lynna tunjuk sekeping gambar kepada anaknya. Masa itu mereka semua berkumpul di depan kedai Tok Aba. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot, Rizu, Lily, Faye, Bella, Lynna, Kaizo dan juga Tok Aba. Masa tu cikgu Papa Zola yang ambil gambar mereka semua

"Seronoknya mereka semua tapi ibu nampak muda. Ayah pun sama tapi ayah memang suka buat muka serius yea" Lynna tergelak sedikit

"Ha ah, muka ayah kamu sentiasa serius. Kalau senyum pun, kadang-kadang sahaja"

"Apa kamu berdua sedang berborak?" muncul Kaizo yang baru sahaja pulang dari kapal angkasa

"AYAHHHH!" Rifqi bangun dan terus peluk ayahnya "Ayah takde beli apa-apa untuk Qiqi hari ni?" Rifqi buat muka comel dekat ayahnya tetapi Kaizo tetap dengan muka serius dia

"Takde"

"Alaaa.. semalam ayah belikan Qiqi ice cream, hari ini ayah takde belikan apa-apa pula" Rifqi terus muka muka sedih dia. Lynna bangun dan peluk anaknya yang sedang kesedihan itu. Lynna dan Kaizo melihat anak dan lalu pandang satu sama lain

"Qiqi lupa ke hari ini hari apa?" tanya Lynna

"Tak tahu" Lalu Kaizo mendukung anaknya "Kenapa ayah? Kenapa ibu?"

"Kejap lagi ibu dan ayah nak bawa Qiqi ke satu tempat. Sebab itu ayah kamu tak belikan apa-apa untuk Qiqi hari ini"

"WAHHH! SERONOKNYA! QIQI TAK SABAR!"

* * *

Rifqi terlalu seronok sangat dapat keluar berjalan dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Tangan dia pegang kedua tangan ibubapanya sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi riang ria "Suka betul anak ibu"

"Aku rasa dia ikut perangai kau"

"Yea ke Kaizo. Entah-entah besar nanti dia ikut perangai kau yang garang tu" Lynna tersenyum melihat Rifqi berjalan bersama dengan mereka berdua. Mereka bertiga dalam perjalanan ke kedai ice cream yang terletak di bandar Pulau Rintis. Kaizo dan Lynna ada sesuatu yang istimewa untuk anak mereka

"Tapi aku tengok dia seorang yang periang seperti kau" Lynna tersenyum lagi "Kau sekali pun tidak pernah marah Rifqi sebab kau memang sayangkan dia"

"Terima kasih Kaizo tapi kau pun apa kurangnya. Aku pun tidak pernah melihat kau marah Qiqi. Cuma kau masih lagi nak buli adik kau tu"

"Ayah selalu buli uncle Pang Pang macam mana?"

"Rifqi tidak perlu tahu" kata Kaizo

"Ala, Qiqi nak tahu. Bolehlah Qiqi buli uncle Pang Pang nanti" Lynna dapat teka, anak dia akan ikut perangai ayah dia "Mesti ayah selalu buli uncle Pang Pang cara kasarkan"

"Ayah selalu buli dia dengan macam-macam cara. Nanti ayah akan ajar kamu"

"Kaizo, janganlah ajar dia yang bukan-bukan. Dia kan kecil lagi" marah Lynna

"Aku ajar dia buli cara ringan sahaja" Lynna gelengkan kepala. Mata Rifqi terus bersinar-sinar "Rifqi kalau boleh, jangan buli dia selalu sangat. Kalau ayah, takpe. Lagipun ayah buli dia sebab ayah sayangkan dia"

"Wahh! Qiqi pun sayangkan uncle Pang Pang! Nanti setiap hari Qiqi buli uncle Pang Pang sebab setiap hari Qiqi sayangkan uncle Pang Pang!" Kaizo terus mendukung anaknya "Mesti uncle Pang Pang suka kena bulikan!" Lynna tidak tahu hendak cakap macam mana "Tapi.. ayah sayangkan ibu, tak pernah Qiqi nampak ayah buli ibu"

"Itu sayang lain" kata Kaizo. Lynna tergelak sahaja

"Takpelah Qiqi, Qiqi masih kecil lagi. Nanti bila Qiqi sudah dewasa, Qiqi akan faham"

"Baik ibu!" "Qiqi terus peluk leher ayahnya "Qiqi sayang ayah dan ibu!" Kaizo dan Lynna tersenyum sahaja melihat gelagat anak mereka yang comel. Sampai sahaja di kedai Ice Cream, Rifqi berlari masuk dan dia begitu teruja sekali melihat belon-belon yang ada di dalam kedai itu. Pelbagai bentuk dan warna belon yang ada di situ "WAHHH! QIQI SUKA BELON!" Rifqi pegang salah satu tali belon yang terapung itu "Ini semua untuk Qiqi ke?"

"Yea sayang" kata Lynna yang berada di belakang Rifqi "Sebab.. hari ini adalah.." Lynna dukung Rifqi dan lalu

"SELAMAT HARI JADI RIFQI" Semua yang sayangkan Rifqi, semuanya ada di situ untuk menyambut hari jadi Rifqi. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Rizu, Bella, Lily, Faye dan juga Ochobot

"HARI INI HARI JADI QIQI! QIQI SUKA!" Fang datang dengan sebuah ice cream kek

"Qiqi tiuplah lilin tu" kata Fang dan lalu Rifqi tiup tetapi hanya air liur sahaja yang keluar

"Qiqi tak reti nak tiup"

"Qiqi tiup sama-sama dengan ibu ok" kata Lynna

"Ayah pun kena tiup juga" Kaizo terpaksa ikut kata-kata anaknya. Jadi mereka bertiga tiup keempat-empat lilin yang tercucuk di atas ice cream kek itu. Api-api kecil itu terpadam dan Rifqi terus menepuk tangan "Yeahhhh! Terima kasih ibu, terima kasih ayah!"

"Sama-sama Qiqi tapi ini semua rancangan dari uncle Pang Pang kamu" kata Lynna

"Ha ah Qiqi, uncle Fang kamu sanggup panggil kita orang semua untuk sambut hari jadi Qiqi" kata Boboiboy "Uncle ada bawakan hadiah untuk Qiqi" Rifqi menjadi lebih gembira kerana dia mendapat hadiah dari kawan-kawan pak cik dia "Qiqi jadi budak yang baik dan dengar kata-kata ibu dan ayah kamu yea"

"Baik uncle BoyBoy!" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit dan terus berikan hadiah kepada Rifqi. Selepas itu, mereka semua menikmati ice cream kek itu bersama. Kaizo sempat lagi cuit hidung Lynna dengan ice cream. Rifqi pula suap ayah dan ibunya ice cream kek tersebut. Selesai sahaja mereka makan ice cream kek itu, Rifqi terus membuka hadiahnya. Dia buka hadiah dari Boboiboy dan dia membawa sebuah bola sepak yang bersize kecil. Gopal pula berikan mainan playdoh kepada Rifqi. Yaya dan Ying hadiahkan beberapa buah buku cerita kepada Rifqi

"Uncle Pizu nak bagi anak patung penguin dekat Qiqi. Jaga baik-baik tau anak patung ni sebab ini anak patung penguin semasa uncle kecil dulu. Banyak kenangan yang uncle laluan bersama dengan anak patung penguin ni" Terus Rifqi memeluk anak patung penguin itu

"Terima kasih uncle Pizu! Qiqi janji, Qiqi akan menjaga anak patung penguin ini dengan baik!" Rizu usap-usap kepala Rifqi. Seterusnya Rifqi membuka hadiah daripada Faye. Dia mendapat sebuah mainan kapal angkasa, siap ada anak patung kecil berbentuk Lahap. Lily dan Bella pula berikan hadiah lego duplo kepada Rifqi. Dia suka dengan kesemua hadiah yang dia terima. Kaizo menarik tangan Lynna dan lalu mereka keluar dari kedai tersebut

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Kaizo

"Mestilah. Selamanya"

"Selamanya"

-Tamat-

* * *

 **Kalau ada masa, author akan cari idea baru tapi mungkin.. cerita itu akan ikut seperti fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik..**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi membaca fanfic Kawan Baik Ku 2 dan terima kasih juga kerana selalu menyokong fanfic ini~**

 **Thank you Azuki kerana memberikan idea :) nanti author akan mempertimbangkan~ tapi bukan dekat dalam fanfic ini lah xD hehehe**

 **Jumpa lagi di fanfic yang lain :3**


End file.
